Pretty Woman
by KoliMouse
Summary: Trevor is going out of town for a while, and he needs a companion by his side. Enter Olivia and let the fun begin.
1. The Deal

**Sorry this update took so long, but I'm satisfied with it, so enjoy! (Nothing big in this chapter, really. More of a filler.**

* * *

As Olivia sat at her desk working on typing up her reports for their latest case, her phone pinged. She looked at it, finding it odd that Trevor Langan was texting her. It was so out of the blue, she figured he'd had the wrong number, until she looked at the text message.

_Olivia, please meet me at the Library Bar inside the NoMad Hotel at 7PM, I have something very important to discuss, and it is best done in person._

She was confused. She had to be being punked. What could Trevor possibly have to discuss with her? She was no longer his client, her case he represented her on was over with years ago, she'd been vindicated. So what could he possibly have up his sleeve?

With Trevor Langan, the answer was sure to be far from normal and simple.

Olivia typed back her response.

_Alright, can you at least give me a hint here, or am I going to have to go in blind?_

The anticipation and anxiety for what it could possibly be had her unable to concentrate on the reports she was trying to finish so she could get out, and be off until Monday morning. Her phone pinged again.

_Business_

That was all he said, business. She looked at her watch and realized it was nearly five o'clock. She looked at the report on her computer screen and she let out a sigh. She had an hour and a half to kill and she was determined to get this report finished before she left for the weekend so she didn't have it hanging over her head.

But this meeting with Trevor was gnawing at her. What business could he possibly have to discuss with her? As she sat at her desk and wondered the time ticked by, and before she knew it, it was 6:15, if she had any hope of making it on time, she had to leave now. She shut down her laptop and packed it away, bringing it and the necessary case files she would need to finish it with her. As she looked around she noticed everyone else had gone for the day.

This was her life, and she was used to it by now. First in last out.

She hailed a taxi to take her to the hotel and she walked in, looking at the hostess at the bar, letting her know she was meeting someone. Then she spotted Trevor and felt her breath leave her body. "_No, stop it. This is business, not pleasure,_" she lightly scolded herself. Trevor Langan defended the scum she tried to put away, she could not develop feelings for this man, no matter how tall, dreamy, or drop dead sexy—"_Benson!_" she scolded herself again, composing herself and walking over to Trevor. "You wanted to see me?"

Trevor smiled and she felt her knees go weak. "I did. Thank you for meeting me, I know it was a little out of the blue."

Olivia raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. "You could say that. So, tell me, what's this business you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Right to the point, as always. I like that about you."

Olivia felt herself blush. "_Stop!_" she begged herself. Olivia Benson does not blush. "Thank you," she replied.

Trevor took a deep breath. This would be hard to convince her of. "My law firm is trying to buy out a law firm out in Chicago. I have to go out there next week for a few business dinners, soften them up so they allow us to buy them out."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "And this concerns me how?"

"I need a beautiful woman to tag along with me, be my date on these business dinners."

"Ever heard of escorts? You don't HAVE to have sex with them, ask an agency to set you up with a fake trophy wife."

"Escorts are easily found out; I don't want to be that guy, Olivia. Besides, you're ten times as beautiful as any escort out there."

"Flattery doesn't work on me Langan."

"You'll get dresses, jewelry, the chance to dine in the best restaurants that Chicago has to offer, and you won't have to pay a thing, stay in my hotel room. One week."

"Why does this sound oddly reminiscent of _Pretty Woman_?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but Olivia… I don't trust just anyone with my business. You're trustworthy, you're loyal, and you're drop dead gorgeous. You're funny, you're smart and you're headstrong. You're everything—" he paused for a minute, trying to recover from a slip of the tongue. "Everything that I need on my arm next week, please?"

The truth was, Trevor Langan had his eye on Olivia since he first met her years ago as she was interrogating one of his clients. She took his breath away every time he saw her, and now, all these years later, it was as if she had gotten even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, just a week's vacation for you, shopping and dining on my dime, penthouse suite in the Drake. All on me. Just say yes and you'll be living in the lap of luxury."

"What about… sleeping arrangements?"

"That's up to you. We're both adults, we can share a bed, or… I'll take the pullout couch, whatever makes you more comfortable."

"And sex?"

"Well, I'm certainly not going to ask that from you. Let's just say… if it happens it happens?"

She nodded and looked at him. "No kissing on the lips," she said looking at the bar then at him.

"Now who sounds like _Pretty Woman_?"

"Trevor I mean it. It'll only complicate things. Kissing is very… intimate. Sex is one thing, kissing… that's when you fall in love."

Truthfully it was too late, Olivia realized she'd already begun to fall for Trevor, and sitting here in front of him was making the feelings stronger. The only thing she wasn't sure about was whether this was love, or whether it was lust.

She prayed it wasn't love.

How could she explain that to her colleagues?

"_I fell in love with a defense attorney_", how would that sound? How would it look?

But part of her was also beginning to no longer care. Had she been alone for too long?

Olivia's eyes returned to his. "You got yourself an arm piece," she smirked and let out a breath.

Trevor smiled. "That didn't take nearly as much convincing as I thought it would."

"You won me over at _Penthouse Suite_," she grinned. "When do we leave?"

"First class to Chicago, bright and early Monday morning."

"I'll call Cragen, let him know something came up, I need a week's vacation starting Monday," she smiled at Trevor, resting her hand on his forearm. "I should warn you, if we're going to be sharing a bed, I've been known to be a tease." She walked her fingers up his arm.

What had come over her? For the life of her she didn't understand why these words were flying out of her mouth, but they were. And she didn't regret it one bit.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit gently. "I think I'll be the judge of that, counselor."

Trevor nearly cleared the bar, lifted her up and fucked her senseless there. She was so sexy, so intriguing. He wanted her. "Any time you want."

Olivia grinned and ran her fingers over his chest, up his thigh, and teased the zipper on his slacks. Her eyes lifted to meet his and her lips found his neck, placing a chaste kiss on his pulse point. "I should get going. I have a lot to get done before we leave Monday morning," she whispered in his ear, taking his earlobe between her teeth. "I'll text you," she said softly as she pulled away from him, caressing his face. She winked and picked up her purse and walked out of the bar, an extra sway in her step.

Trevor couldn't pull his eyes from her as she walked out of the bar. He knew this was a long shot and never had he expected it to go this well. He expected her to laugh in his face and walk out, but she'd accepted this offer, he was flabbergasted.

Olivia took a cab back to her apartment and called her captain, letting him know she needed to cash in on a week of her vacation time. "I'm fine, Cap, promise. Something came up and I just need the week." She smiled at her superior's concern for her well-being. It was nice to be cared about. She nodded and let out a breath. "I'll finish the reports tonight and drop them off tomorrow morning. Thank you."

She ended the call and let out a breath. Only about an hour had passed since she left the bar, she didn't want to text him too soon, but she also needed to know what to pack for this getaway weekend in Chicago, so she opened her messages and typed out a quick message.

_So, I know you said shopping on your dime, but really, what do I pack?_

She threw her phone on her couch and sat down, starting to work on the reports. Luckily, now that her mind wasn't worrying with what exactly Trevor wanted, she could focus more and she got a decent amount done before she received his text back.

_Whatever it is you think you need. Don't worry about dresses for dinners or anything, I got that covered._

A few seconds later another text came in.

_Same with jewelry, I have that covered too._

She smiled and bit her bottom lip as she quickly typed back to him.

_No rings. ;)_

She finished her report, organizing it for tomorrow. She stood up and stretched, tucking her phone into her back pocket, and walked into her bedroom, pulling out her suitcase and folding up a few outfits and pairs of pajamas.

She took her phone out of her pocket to put it on the charger when she saw she had a text back from Trevor.

_What if I like it, shouldn't I put a ring on it?_

Olivia laughed out loud and shook her head as she responded.

_Okay, Beyoncé._

She shed her clothes and ran herself a hot shower, the chilly October air getting to her, giving her a chill that penetrated down to her bones. She stayed in the shower for a while, allowing the water to warm her from the inside out, and it gave her a chance to think.

_This is really happening. I'm going on vacation with Trevor Langan on Monday; we're going to be sharing a bed. _

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fantasize, about how amazing he would feel inside of her, his fingers grazing her skin, his lips worshiping her body as he brought her to the heights of ecstasy like she'd never felt before.

Before she knew it, her fingers were moving in and out of her wet core, bringing her over the edge as she gripped the handrail in the shower for balance, screaming out his name.

As she brought herself down from her glorious climax she leaned against the wall, her legs still shaking. "It's been too long," she whispered.

A voice in her head spoke. "_You'll have him all week. Let loose and have a little fun, let your fantasy become a reality._"

She stepped out of the shower when her legs stopped trembling, wrapping a towel around herself. She looked in the mirror and she sighed. "But what if I fall in love?" she asked herself, shaking her head. "He's the enemy."

That voice inside her spoke up again. "_He's not the devil for fuck's sake! He's all you've been able to think about all day; you just fucked yourself imagining him fucking you. You don't know if you don't try._"

She dried her hair and dressed in warm pajamas, climbing under the covers of her bed, checking her phone one last time to see she had one last text from him.

_I know we're at opposite ends of the legal system here, but I wouldn't want to share a week like this with anyone else. I'm really looking forward to being with you all week._

Her heart fluttered and she smiled, thinking the voice in her head was right, she wouldn't know unless she tried.

_Me too._

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, a filler chapter, just to show how this partnership came about. Please leave a review, here or on Twitter myangelMariska.**


	2. Wanting

**Wow! Thank you all for the love! That encouraged me to write this chapter faster. This one is smutty. It's a little out of character, but let's face it, isn't this ENTIRE story out of character. It's also pretty fluffy too, so please, enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She rolled over and reached for Trevor, remembering he wasn't there. They weren't together and she let out a sigh. Trevor had never touched her, but he was going to drive her crazy with desire if she had to continue having these insanely hot dreams about a man she used to despise.

She sat up and looked at her phone, seeing his name she couldn't help but smile.

_Sorry for texting so early. Hope I didn't wake you. We're going to be leaving for the airport early Monday morning; did you want to stay with me tomorrow night? Just to make things easier. _

Olivia closed her eyes and squeezed her thighs together, hoping to relieve some of the pressure that had begun to build when she read the text. She didn't want to sound desperate, but she also didn't want to sound uninterested in him, because if the wetness that had pooled in her panties was any indication, she wanted him.

_I think that would be a good idea. Just let me know your address and what time you want me to be there._

Trevor had also woken from a dream about Olivia, and when he saw her text it only intensified his raging hard on. He wanted to tell her that she could come over now, all he wanted was to touch her, taste her, be inside her, but he couldn't tell her to come over today when they didn't leave for two days. He typed out his address and then added

_Feel free to come by whenever. I'll be here._

Olivia bit her bottom lip and she looked around her room, letting out a breath. She wanted to get there now, today. She had to think of a way to ask him to go over there today without looking too desperate. Then she got it.

_I was kind of hoping to get into the vacation mindset a little early, would it be too much of an imposition for me to stop by today? I don't have to stay the night, but I think it would be nice for us to spend a little time together. It might help us play up that we're together._

Trevor's breath caught in his throat when he got her next text.

_If that's okay with you, I can be there in about an hour and a half._

Trevor groaned and ran his hand down his face.

_I like the way you think. Come on over whenever you're ready. _

She smiled and bit her bottom lip, taking a deep breath as she stood up and texted back.

_Be there soon._

Olivia slipped into a pair of tight jeans and a fitted blouse. She fixed her hair and slipped into a pair of heels. She put on her trench coat and grabbed her files, heading to the precinct to drop them off before hailing a cab to Trevor's apartment.

Meanwhile, Trevor quickly showered and got rid of his erection. He dressed in jeans that hung low on his hips and a black t-shirt. He used some cologne and sat on his couch, waiting. He turned on the TV to pass the time until he heard a knock on his door.

He stood up and opened the door. Olivia's eyes lifted to meet his and she smiled. "Hi."

Trevor returned her smile and opened the door wider for her to step in. "Hi," he whispered. "Um, can I take your coat?" he asked after she'd stepped into his apartment.

She untied the sash around her coat and slipped it off, handing it to him. "Thank you. Should I take off my shoes?" she asked.

_And your clothes._ Trevor thought, he couldn't get over how sexy she was. "If you want, that's up to you."

She grinned, seeing him looking her body over. "See something you like counselor?" she asked, moving closer to him, looking into his eyes.

Trevor rested a hand on her hip. "You sure about this?" he asked gently.

Olivia smirked. "Trevor, if only you knew what has gone through my mind since I left the bar last night, you wouldn't have to ask that." She ran her hands over his chest, leaning in and kissing his neck, gently biting on the skin.

He groaned and let his hands slide to her ass, squeezing, pulling her closer.

She squealed and giggled. She moved her lips to his ear. "You like that?" she whispered.

Trevor moved his lips to her ear. "I want you," his voice was low and husky, the slight stubble brushing against her cheek.

"Trevor," she whispered. She pulled him closer by his shirt, their lips close together. She remembered their rule from the night before and she buried her face in his neck, kissing, biting and sucking, and he followed suit, his hands roaming her back and her ass. She gasped and whispered in his ear. "Fuck me."

He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her neck and chest, his hands roaming her body, squeezing her breasts. She moaned and arched her back into his hands. "You're so sexy," he whispered. His hands slipped under her blouse and whipped it over her head.

Olivia pulled him closer, her hands clawing at his shirt, pulling it off over his head. "Tell me what you want, baby," she whispered, her chest heaving, her breath heavy.

"I want you against the wall, your legs over my shoulders, my head between your thighs. I want you screaming."

She growled and gripped his hair. "Make me come," she said on a breath, her eyes looking into his.

He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side, taking her left nipple into his mouth, sucking, gently rolling it between his teeth. His hands moved down to her waist and unbuttoned her jeans. He kissed down her torso to the top of her jeans and pulled them down, taking her heels and pulling her jeans off.

"You're torturing me," she whispered, her fingers running through his hair.

He grinned up at her, running his finger under the waistband of her panties. "You're getting wetter, aren't you?" he asked moving to kiss her lace covered mound and she gasped. "You're intoxicating."

Olivia whimpered. "Please. God I need it," she whispered.

He pulled her panties down and kissed her inner thighs, gently biting on the skin. "You ready, baby?"

Olivia arched her back. "Fuck!"

He chuckled, his breath hitting her core, causing her to moan. He lifted her up, throwing her legs over his shoulders as he licked up her slit, groaning as he tasted her. "Fuck you taste so good." He spread her lips with his fingers and took her clit in his mouth, sucking, his tongue making laps around it. He felt her tugging at his hair and he grinned. He pushed two fingers inside her and let go of her clit. "So wet," he whispered, rubbing her clit as he pushed his tongue inside her.

Olivia screamed out. "Fuck me, God Trevor, you're gonna make me come."

He looked up her. "That's kinda the point," he winked.

She groaned. "Shut up and suck my fucking clit," she whined, pulling his head back to her core, grinding her hips against his face.

He pushed his fingers inside her and started moving them hard and fast. He felt her legs start to tremble, her inner walls pulsing around his fingers and he grinned, moving his lips, rubbing her clit with his free hand as his fingers continued to piston in and out of her. "That's it, come on, come for me."

Olivia's mouth fell open and her eyes screwed shut, her back arching, her head thudding against the wall behind her. "Oh, God! Oh Trevor!" she screamed. "Yeah baby, please!" As he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her she squealed and fell over the edge and let out undecipherable sounds of pleasure as she rode her orgasm out. When she finished her body fell against the wall as she panted, pulling his hand away from her and smiling down at him. "Wow," she whispered, moving her legs from his shoulders, on her knees, she looked at him, touching his lips. "I want to kiss you," she whispered, her forehead touching his.

"What's stopping you?"

"I don't want to fall in love with you," she said softly, her eyes closing, feeling his fingers running along her back. "You're making it really hard."

He kissed her forehead and wrapped her in his arms. "Talk to me."

Olivia shook her head. "You're a defense attorney, Trevor. I'm a cop. You set the bad guys free, I try to lock them up."

"That doesn't mean I don't have a heart."

Olivia looked into his eyes. "I'm scared," she said quickly. "Okay? Maybe the defense attorney thing is a cover, an excuse. I'm scared out of my mind, Trevor."

"Of me?"

"Of love. I'm scared that if I fall in love, with you, or anyone, they'll eventually see how fucked up I am, and they'll leave. It's happened before, Trevor. I can't handle another heartbreak."

Trevor caressed her cheek and she turned her head and kissed his palm. "Let's just take this one step at a time."

"You just ate me out, I barely made it into your front door."

Trevor chuckled. "I mean, let's forget adult rules to relationships, let's forget labels. Let's just… let loose and have fun."

Olivia looked into his eyes and she smiled. "No pressure?"

Trevor shook his head. "No pressure. Just fun."

She looked down at his chest and ran her fingers over his pecs, kissing over his heart then looking into his eyes. "I like the sound of that." She kissed the corner of his mouth then moved away quickly, winking, popping the button to his pants open.

"What do you have up your sleeve?"

"You wanted to taste me, now… I'm hungry for a taste of you." She pushed him back so he was lying on his floor. She took his jeans and boxers off and knelt between his legs. She looked up into his eyes and gently sucked the head of his penis. He seethed and she chuckled. "Just relax," she whispered, her nails gently scratching his inner thighs, moving to massage his balls with one hand, taking his shaft in the other, gently starting to stroke him, teasing him.

"Oh, fuck Liv!" he groaned.

She bit her bottom lip and grinned. She licked up the underside of his shaft, along the vein that ran through his penis and he moaned out. She took him into her mouth, slowly, inch by inch until she felt him at the back of her throat, moaning. Her lips ran back up his dick and she let him go with a pop. "So big," she whispered and took him back in her mouth, relaxing her throat and taking him deeper. His fingers tangled in her hair as her head bobbed as her lips slid over him.

Trevor gently pulled her hair. "I'm gonna come," he whispered harshly.

Olivia grinned and let out a grunt as she moved to cover the head of his dick with her lips, sucking softly, twirling her tongue around it. She felt him twitch and she moaned, tasting him on her tongue, swallowing every drop he gave her. She licked her lips and kissed up his body, ending with his neck and he groaned. "Good?"

"You're a Goddess," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled up next to him. "We're barely in my apartment," he whispered and kissed her neck.

She closed her eyes and giggled. "We should move off the floor, it's a little hard,"

"Gimmie a minute, I can't feel anything below my hips."

She kissed his neck and smiled. "You taste so good," she whispered in his ear.

"You're going to be the death of me," he smirked and turned to face her, brushing her hair out of her face and looked into her eyes, leaning in to kiss her.

She put her fingers over his lips. "Not yet," she whispered.

He kissed her fingers and sat up. "How about we go lay in bed then?"

She sat up and smiled, taking his hand and kissing his fingers and laced their fingers together. "Yeah, as long as you don't mind me using you as a pillow."

"I'd be honored to be your pillow."

Olivia smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, pulling away quickly, blushing. "It's not even noon yet and this day has already been amazing."

He stood up and helped her stand up. "It has been pretty amazing, hasn't it?"

"Mm," she kissed his shoulder and then he led her into the bedroom. They climbed into bed together and she rested her head on his chest. "Can you something?"

"What's that, beautiful?"

"Promise me, please, promise me you won't hurt me."

"Never. You can trust me."

"Can I?"

"Well, I did represent you on a murder charge a few years ago, and I did get you off."

"In more ways than one," she whispered and looked up at him.

"I was talking about getting your charges dropped, but getting you off this morning was even more fun than that."

She chuckled. "Getting you off was pretty amazing too."

Trevor kissed her forehead. "I can't wait to kiss your lips."

She smiled when she felt his lips on her forehead. "Soon," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, here or on twitter myangelMariska! Next chapter will bring us to Chicago, and maybe some shopping? I haven't yet decided when that kiss is going to happen, either next chapter or the chapter after. We'll see. **


	3. Creature of the Night

**This took longer than I planned to update, and I just hope this makes sense. This is a little shorter than my usual, but not by much. Enjoy!**

* * *

Trevor and Olivia stayed in bed for most of the day; talking, cuddling, and having sex. The first time he pushed into her, he hit spots she wasn't aware were there. It took all she had to not come right away. She'd never been with a man who filled her so completely, who took his time, and who read her body like a favorite book. He brought her to orgasm after glorious orgasm until she had absolutely nothing left.

As he rolled off of her after their third round in the past hour and a half, she curled into him and she chuckled. "God you're amazing," she whispered. "I didn't think this many orgasms was humanly possible, especially not in such a short amount of time," she whispered and bit on his neck, her body still tingling with desire.

He groaned. "You're insatiable," he whispered kissing her head and running a hand over her back, her skin still damp from the sweat that glistened on her body.

"We're going to need to eat soon," she said, running her fingers over his chest.

He grinned and rolled her back onto her back, kissing down her torso to her core. "I could eat right now," he whispered, licking up her slit, feeling her shudder.

Olivia gripped his hair. "God, as much as I want it I need a break," she laughed and pulled him up. "My pussy can only take so much," she whispered and looked into his eyes. "We need to replenish our energy," she whispered.

"Shall I make us dinner?"

"You cook?" she asked, a raised eyebrow.

"I know my way around a kitchen, a sexy assistant helps," he grinned, looking down at her.

She smiled and caressed his face. "I can't cook to save my life, but I'll keep you company. I may just be in a distraction, though. Walking around in nothing but your t-shirt."

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "Come on, you can toss a salad," he grinned and climbed off of her, walking into the living room, slipping into his boxers, handing her his shirt. She grinned and slipped it on. The shirt fell to the tops of her thighs, and hung loose on her torso. Trevor looked her over and pulled her close. "You're so sexy," he whispered in her ear.

Olivia let out a breath and gripped his hair. "God, what you do to me," she moaned breathlessly.

He smiled and caressed her face and looked into her eyes, running his thumb over her lips. "Dinner first, then we play," he kissed her forehead.

Olivia smirked and ran her hands over his chest. "We better get cooking then, hm?"

Trevor made them dinner, standing behind her, his hands on hers as she tossed the salad and she smiled, teasing him, pushing her hips back into his. Once everything was done he plated their meals and brought them to the couch, turning on the TV to see _Rocky Horror Picture Show_just finishing the _Time Warp_. Trevor went to change the channel and she rested her hand over his. "What?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "I love this movie."

"Really?"

"It's one of my favorites. I know it's just a big acid trip."

Trevor kissed her temple. "Then we keep it on," he whispered.

She looked up at him and smiled, kissing his cheek.

They ate their meals, putting their empty plates on the table and cuddling up together. As the song came on she moved closer to him and grinned, her lips close to his ear, singing along, "_…I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance. Touch-a, touch-a touch-a, touch me! I want to be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night._" She giggled and gently bit on his earlobe.

He pulled her onto his lap, gripping her hips. "You're ten times sexier than Susan Sarandon could ever hope to be," he took his shirt off over her head and kissed her chest. She let out a breath and let her head fall back. He gently tugged on her hair and pulled her closer.

She groaned and took his hand running it down her body, shuddering when she felt his fingers push into her. "Trevor," she whispered. She felt his fingers start to move and she fell forward against him, burying her head in his chest, her hips moving against his hand, her breathless moans getting muffled by his chest. She felt his thumb circle her clit and she gasped, gripping his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "God, I'm gonna come. Get inside me, fuck I need you inside me," she spoke quickly in a whisper.

"Come for me Olivia," he whispered, gripping her hair. "Come for me and I'll fuck you all night long," he whispered, kissing on her neck.

Olivia arched her back, her head fell back, she felt his mouth on her nipple, felt him sucking. "Fuck, I—" she stopped and her body started to shake as she came undone. She pulled him closer and looked into his eyes. "God, I need you. I need to feel you, baby please," she whispered and felt him pull his fingers out. She watched him bring his fingers to his lips and suck them clean and she whimpered. He moved his hips up and pushed his boxers down. She got off his lap and grinned.

"Tell me what you want," he said, running his fingers over her skin.

"I want you from behind. I want it rough, pull my hair, spank me." She bit her bottom lip and knelt on the couch, her back to Trevor, her hands resting on the arm, looking over her shoulder at him. "Come and get me baby," she whispered.

He grinned and stood up, one knee on the couch, standing behind her. Trevor gripped her hips, pulling her back towards him, moving one hand to spank her ass. She moaned and looked back at him, desire in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder as he pulled her back more, thrusting into her in one swift motion. He groaned as her muscles gripped him, relaxing enough so he could start moving inside of her. He moved with long, powerful thrusts.

"Oh God," Olivia moaned loudly, feeling him deeper than she ever felt possible.

Trevor ran his hand up her back and tangled it in her hair, gently tugging. He groaned and pulled her up, she gasped and pressed her body against his. His hand rested lightly on her neck, caressing her, moving to kiss her neck. "You're so sexy, God, Liv," he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes closed and she moaned. "Trevor, baby please," she begged, she felt her orgasm building and she needed this release. She felt his fingers teasing her clit and her eyes shot open and she let out a loud, high pitched scream. "Fuck yes! Right there, oh God!" her head fell back and rested on his shoulder, her hips moving with his, her arm reaching back to rest on the back of his head.

His lips were by her ear and he whispered in a hoarse breath, "Come on baby, come around my dick." He rubbed her clit harder and faster. He stopped and gently spanked it.

Olivia screamed as she fell forward. "Come inside me," she said quickly in a whisper as her orgasm started to take over her body. She felt him start to thrust harder and faster inside her before he stopped her hips pressed against his as she felt him release inside her. "Oh—"

Trevor slipped out of her and kissed up her back and rested on top of her body. "You're amazing," he whispered.

Olivia grinned and turned her head. "Me? You single handled proved that it's possible to give a woman 40 orgasms in one day," she giggled and felt his lips on her neck. "Thank you for dinner," she whispered.

He smiled and wrapped her in his arms as best he could. "Anything for you."

She let out a sigh and smiled. "Why do you have to be so amazing, so sweet, so hot? You're a defense attorney, shouldn't you be an asshole?"

"Would you rather me be an asshole?"

"No," she whispered. _Because I'm falling for you,_ she thought to herself.

He kissed the side of her head and got off her. "Should we get some sleep?" he asked softly.

She smiled. "Yeah. Can I use your bathroom first, just so I can freshen up a bit?"

"Mi casa es su casa," he whispered and helped her up, leading her to the bedroom and she walked into the bathroom that was attached.

She closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror and she smiled. She splashed some cold water on her face and washed her make up off. She put her hair up in a ponytail and took Trevor's robe and slipped it on. She walked out and saw that he'd dozed off and she smiled. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "Goodnight, Mr. Langan," she whispered and kissed her two fingers and pressed them to his lips. She took the file out of his hands and put it on the night stand. She looked at his sleeping form and she gently ran her fingers over his lips before pressing her lips to his softly.

He felt her lips on his and he stirred and felt her pull away. Their eyes opened and he looked deep into her eyes before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

She was stunned but soon she melted, she threw caution to the wind. His kiss was soft, passionate, claiming, forceful, and dare she think loving? He pulled her on top of him and rolled them over so they were on their sides. She caressed his face as they kissed, her tongue slipping past his lips, her leg coming up to wrap around him. She moaned and broke the kiss softly. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

Trevor caressed her face. "Wow," he whispered.

Olivia rested her forehead against his. "I like kissing you," she whispered.

"I like kissing you too."

"So now we're—"

"Having sex and kissing."

Olivia thought for a minute and nodded. "Sounds about right," she looked into his eyes and laughed. "No labels?"

"No labels."

"But I can kiss you whenever I want?"

"As long as you're prepared to go weak in the knees every time I kiss you."

She bit her bottom lip. "I think I can live with that," she said gently.

"Yeah?"

"Mm," she said and kissed him again. She felt the robe fall away from her body. She broke the kiss gently.

"I want to feel your skin on mine as I hold you close tonight," he whispered.

Her heart melted. She sat up and shrugged the robe off, letting it fall to the floor. She curled up in his arms and she smiled. Trevor looked down at her and kissed her again quickly and he drifted off to sleep rather quickly. Olivia felt his breathing even out and she smiled and whispered to him, "I'm falling in love with you, Trevor Langan." The thought terrified her, but she couldn't stop it.

Olivia didn't know, but Trevor heard her. Once he was sure she was asleep he responded to her in a whisper of his own. "I'm falling in love with you too, Olivia Benson."

And with their confessions off their chests, they slept soundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: So, tell me, what did you think? Leave me a review, here or on twitter, myangelMariska! See you next chapter.**


	4. Mornings

**Took long enough, but here it is, finally, the update of Pretty Woman. I have GOT to stop making promises for chapters, because I can't always live up to that promise. But I still think this is a pretty decent chapter. You know the drill. Read and Review, characters aren't mine. Enjoy! xx**

* * *

Olivia awoke the next morning still wrapped in Trevor's arms. She looked up at him, seeing he was still asleep. She couldn't help but smile, as handsome as he was when he was awake, she was sure he was even more so as he slept. He was completely relaxed, and he looked so peaceful.

"Good morning," he mumbled to her.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"You're making me paranoid, staring at me like that."

Olivia smirked. "Sorry. You're just so handsome when you sleep," she whispered, caressing his face.

"I'll forgive you for a kiss."

"I think I can do that," she whispered and moved closer to him, her lips teasing his, brushing against them gently.

He ran his fingers up her side gently, he felt her shudder, and felt the goose bumps on her skin. His lips captured hers in a passionate, sensual kiss that made her toes curl. She caressed his face, she was floating and she needed something to hold on to. When neither could breathe they separated, but stayed close, their chests heaving. "I could kiss you all day long."

Olivia smiled. "I feel the same way," she bit her bottom lip and looked into his eyes. "I'm going to have to go back to my apartment at some point today, you know that, right? I mean, I'll come back, but I don't have any clothes or anything with me."

"I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe if it means I get to be with you."

She smirked. "Who said you couldn't come with me?"

"I—"

Olivia chuckled. "If you want to, you're more than welcome to come to my apartment with me while I pick up my bag."

Trevor smirked and caressed her face, running his fingers over her lips. Her eyes looked into his and she smiled and kissed his fingers. He ran his fingers through her hair and gently tugged. "We should go get your things before I ravish you right here."

She moaned and held his face in her hands. "Mm, what if I just want to tease you? Get you nice and hard, then just ride you like you've never been ridden before?"

He let out a groan and rolled on top of her, hearing her giggle, his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss and she moaned as his hands roamed her body. Trevor broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. She looked back into his eyes, she couldn't look away. "Olivia," he whispered.

She put her finger over his lips. "Shh,"

He kissed her fingers. "You're beautiful, I can't get enough of you," he murmured against her finger.

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "You get me as much as you want for the next week, I know I can't get enough of you either," she said softly, her hands running down his back.

Trevor smiled. "I also want to wine and dine you. You deserve so much more than to have us just be having sex every free minute of every day. You're a lady, and I'm going to treat you like one."

"Trevor—"

He caressed her face. "I know, you don't want to fall in love with me. I know you're scared, but I don't want you to think that all we are is sex."

"We're sex and kissing, Trevor."

"You can't change my mind Liv, you have to eat."

"Trev—"

"Olivia, please."

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "I swear to God if you hurt me," she said softly, feeling the tears prick at her eyes.

"Hey, hey," he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, I don't want to hurt you."

Olivia shook her head. "They never do, Trevor," she fought her tears and buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Crying, not being lovable," she said barely above a whisper.

"Whoever told you that?"

"Oh come on Trevor, I'm in my 40s. No relationship I've ever had has lasted for more than a few months. Eventually they realize how fucked up I am and they leave, it's just what I'm used to."

"Olivia, I don't care if you're certifiably insane, as long as you want me around, I'm here."

Her eyes lifted to meet his, her face tearstained and red. "You mean it?"

Trevor wiped her eyes and kissed her forehead. "The only way I'm leaving is if you tell me to go. I know you don't want to fall in love, but I know you are."

"What?"

"I heard you last night, and I'm falling in love with you too. I know it's scary," he whispered, stroking her hair. "And we still don't need to label this, not until you're ready. It's okay."

"How are you so amazing Trevor?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm not all that great, I have my faults too, I'm just treating you the way you deserve to be treated," he whispered.

"You seem pretty perfect. You're sweet, which was a shock to me, you cook, amazingly well, if I may add, you're smart. You're the best lover I've ever had…" she shook her head and smiled up at him.

"Best lover you've ever had, hm?" he asked as he kissed her lips and kissed down to her neck, moving to her ear, smirking when he heard her moan. "Tell me more about that."

Her back arched and her breath shuddered. "Trev," she whispered, groaning as he moved away from her neck. "Please," she begged.

"Tell me." Trevor ran his fingers over her skin. "Tell me what you want," he moved down her body, leaving a trail of kisses down her body.

"Lower," was all she could manage. He obliged and as he got to the apex of her thighs, her throbbing core, she gripped his hair and held him there, grinding her hips against his face.

He grinned against her as his tongue ran up her slit and his lips wrapped around her clit, sucking, grazing it with his teeth and tongue every few moments, two fingers pushing inside of her. Her back arched off the bed and she seethed, whimpering. "Oh, so good," he whispered and looked up at her, his eyes dark.

Olivia arched her back clear off the bed and let out a high pitched moan. "Fuck baby," she groaned and pulled him closer. "I'm coming," she whined as she felt her body start to shake.

"That's it sexy, come for me, let me taste it."

That was it, she came undone that very second, her juices coming in torrents out of her pussy, running down his wrist, dripping from his chin, and he licked up every drop. He brought her down and she pulled him up, kissing her juices from his chin and neck, pulling his wrist up and sucking his fingers clean, looking into his eyes as she did, before pulling him on top of her and kissing him passionately, letting their tongues mingle, moaning softly. "Fuck, you're good," she whispered against his lips.

He grinned and kissed her neck and she grinned and closed her eyes. "I know how to listen to a woman's body. But I also listen to her words," he whispered.

Olivia grinned and turned her head. "That's what makes you such an amazing lover. You're attentive. You took your time to get to know my body, you studied it like a map of your favorite place," she whispered and nuzzled his nose and kissed him gently. "We should shower," she smirked. "I'll make it worth your while," she said and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll make you come baby," she whispered and nibbled on his ear lobe.

"You make a compelling argument, why aren't you a lawyer?"

She flipped them and kissed to his neck. "My compelling arguments aren't fit for a courtroom," she giggled and nipped at his earlobe. She pressed her lips to his and pulled him to a sitting position moving down the bed and smirking. "Meet you in the shower big boy," she whispered against his lips, hopping off the bed and sauntering to the bathroom, looking back over her shoulder, winking at him, laughing as she saw him spring off the bed.

She was standing at the faucet adjusting the water temperature when she felt his hands on her body. She gasped and bit her bottom lip. "Like the view, counselor?" She asks over her shoulder.

Trevor ran his fingers lightly over her back. "The best view I've seen in a long time." He sees a blush rise in her cheeks as she stands and turns to face him; she stood on her tip toes and pulled his face to hers to capture his lips in a kiss.

That was one of the things Olivia loved most about being with Trevor. He was almost a foot taller than she was, in order to kiss him when she wasn't in heels she had to stand on her toes, she had to reach for it, and even if she wouldn't admit it readily, she loved it. She loved that when he hugged her he enveloped her. She felt safe in his arms, and that is definitely something she wouldn't admit to any time soon.

Olivia broke the kiss and smiled at him. "Come on, join me," she whispered, stepping into the shower stall, letting the water run through her hair, her back arching as her head fell back, feeling the glorious stream of water coming out of the rainfall showerhead. He stepped in, his hand on her low back, he moved her back slightly, kissing her as the water cascaded over their bodies. This kiss wasn't frantic and heated, it was slow, and tender.

Trevor picked her up and pressed her against the wall, never breaking the kiss. He pushed inside of her and he moved slowly, her nails clawed at his back and his lips moved to her neck. They kept the pace slow, even, steady. This was sex as neither of them had experienced it, because this was so much more than just sex, as much as neither of them wanted to admit it, maybe more so Olivia, this was love making.

They made love in the shower until the water ran cold, bringing each other to climax after glorious climax, once they finished they dried off and got dressed. "Trevor," Olivia whispered softy, looking up into his eyes.

He softly caressed her face and smiled. "Yes, beautiful."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his jaw line. "That… whatever it was… was incredible," she said gently. "I didn't want it to end, but at the same time, we have to get to my apartment so I can pick up my bags, or I'll be in Chicago naked all week."

"I wouldn't mind that," he grinned and gripped her ass.

"I know you wouldn't, but something tells me the restaurants wouldn't appreciate me showing up naked."

"Their loss."

"Naughty boy."

He shrugged. "I can't help it when you're as sexy as you are."

"Mhm. Can we get to my apartment so I have what I need with me, and then you can buy me whatever else it is you think I need?"

"If we must, but my offer of a new wardrobe is still on the table."

"I appreciate it, but I have clothes, they're just fine, I just need to go get them."

"Well, let's go before we get distracted… again."

"You're my favorite distraction," she whispered and nudged him gently.

"Right back at you," he whispered back before kissing her forehead. "Come on."

They headed out to the street and hailed a cab. They slid into the back and Trevor took her hand in his, once the door was closed. She gave the driver her address and she looked up into his eyes and bit her bottom lip. She was nervous about this, but it felt so right.

"What's running through your head?"

Olivia shook her head. "How normal this feels, with you; how much that terrifies me." She felt her heart race, her breath hitch as he kissed her knuckles.

"Just breathe," he whispered and kissed her temple. "It'll be okay."

She smiled and cuddled into him. "I've just never had anyone… treat me like this. More than sex, you know? That's all men have ever seen me as. Sex."

"You deserve to be treated like a Queen, and that's how I intend to treat you," he whispered. "For as long as you'll allow me in your life."

Olivia looked up at him. "Okay," she whispered. "I think I can handle that." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and nuzzled against him for the rest of the ride to her apartment.

Once they got there Trevor paid the cab fare and they walked into the building to the elevator. Once the doors closed he tilted her face up and kissed her softly. She let out a soft moan as she felt herself melt into him. He smiled and broke the kiss, caressing her face. "You, Olivia Benson, are a stunningly beautiful woman, inside and out."

Olivia blushed and just then the elevator opened. She stepped out, taking his hand and leading him to her apartment door. She unlocked it and let him in. "Make yourself at home," she said gently. "Don't mind the mess."

He looked around and smiled. "What mess? You have a cozy little place here." Trevor walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Did you want to just pick up your bags and head back or did you want to stay here for a little while?" he asked in a whisper in her ear.

She swallowed hard and looked over her shoulder. "What do you have in mind?"

Trevor turned her around and smiled. "Well, I wouldn't be opposed to kissing you some more."

Olivia stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly. "I'd be happy to," she whispered, leading him to the couch.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed, here or on Twitter, mariskaxcouric. See you all soon!**


	5. Comfortable

**New Chapter! I'm putting a disclaimer here, the smut is REALLY different than my usual, I wanted to try to switch it up, I think it worked out well, but PLEASE don't flame me. If you don't like it it's fine, but don't bitch me out for it. No one is forcing you to read this, nor will anyone ever force you to. After the smut its a lot of really heart touching fluff and I love it, so... ENJOY. Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

Olivia was sitting on her couch next to Trevor, their lips glued together, his hand in her hair. She opened her mouth to his tongue as it ran over her bottom lip. She pulled herself closer to him and felt him break the kiss and move his lips to her neck, licking up her throat and gently nipping at the skin. She let out a harsh breath and let her head fall back. "Oh God," she moaned and moved, pulling him with her as she lay down, him on top of her.

He moved to her ear and gently bit her earlobe. "You taste so good," Trevor whispered.

"You drive me crazy, my body is on fire," she whispered.

"Right back at you," he whispered and peppered her neck and chest with kisses. "God I can't get enough."

"Mm, don't stop," she whispered.

Trevor lowered himself and moved against her, they gasped and Olivia gripped his shoulders. Trevor let out a grunt and kept moving, his erection grazing her sensitive clit through their jeans. She moved with him, and pulled him into a kiss as their bodies moved together.

Olivia broke the kiss when she needed air and let out a moan. "Fuck, Trevor." She held him tight to her body and whimpered. "Baby, I'm—" her back arched and let out a low moan.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered and grunted.

She looked into his eyes and bit her bottom lip, moaning. "Up," she whispered. "Let me finish you," she grinned.

Trevor got off of her to have Olivia push him down and she licked his neck and bit gently. "You don't play fair baby."

Olivia giggled and kissed down his body until she got to his pants, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, freeing his erection and groaning. She bit her bottom lip and took her shirt and bra off. "Just looking at you baby," she whispered, trailing off, squeezing her breasts, moaning.

Trevor moaned at the sight of her. "God, you're so sexy," he whispered.

Olivia moved to her knees off the couch, pulled him so he was facing her. "You ready for me?" Olivia asked with a coy smirk on her face. She took his dick between her breasts and started moving. She moaned and looked into his eyes. "Oh yeah," she whispered and seethed.

"Jesus," his head fell back, feeling her breasts move over him was driving him insane. "God I'm not going to last too much longer."

"I'm ready for you baby," she whispered softly.

"Where?" he asked as he felt himself ready to explode.

"On my chest," she smirked and kept her motions going until he pulled back, running his hand over his erection as he came on her breasts. She bit her bottom lip and grinned, taking some on her finger and licking it off. "Mm," she grinned and looked at him. "So good," she whispered.

"You're a goddess," he whispered, pulling her back up to the couch.

She chuckled. "Hardly," she whispered, kissing him softly. "I'm going to go clean up, put on clean clothes," she moved her lips to his ear. "My panties are useless now," she whispered.

"You're going to kill me," he groaned.

She chuckled and picked up her shirt and bra and walked to her bathroom, cleaning her chest off, biting her bottom lip. Trevor was the first man she allowed to come on her body, but for whatever reason with him she found it incredibly sexy. She walked into her bedroom and smiled when she saw Trevor. "Hey handsome," she smirked.

"Hey yourself," he smiled and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're amazing, you know that," he whispered and caressed her face.

"Trevor," she said softly.

"Don't do that," he whispered.

"What?"

"Try to convince me that my complimenting you is wrong."

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I—"

"You do, a lot. I'd say to ease up and take a compliment once in a while, but I feel like that would be easier said than done."

"I didn't hear many compliments growing up. In fact most of my childhood I was useless, ugly, and stupid, so…"

"You hear enough negatives about yourself you start to believe them."

"As I got older it turned into me being a whore and good for nothing but sex," she said gently. "I got over the useless and stupid, I could do something about that, for being good for nothing but sex… before you it's been… a year… since I've intimate with anyone. I prove I'm good for more than that by not having sex, it's easier than hearing my mother's voice when they leave and don't call." She looked at the floor and shrugged. "Never have figured out what to do about that ugly one."

"I know it's going to be hard to accept this," he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You're good for so much more than sex. Look how many people you've helped over your career, you shouldn't deprive yourself of intimacy because someone is… stupid enough, to use you and never call again," he said seriously. "You are the furthest thing from stupid. You're one of the smartest people I know. Einstein said we're all geniuses, but if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree it'll spend its whole life thinking it's stupid." He kissed her forehead. "Your mind is beautiful, I'd kill for your brain," he smirked. "And you, Olivia Benson, are the most stunningly beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You're breathtaking. Do me a favor," he whispered, walking her to the full length mirror in her bedroom. "Look at yourself."

"Trevor," she shook her head, tears in her eyes. She was completely topless and she looked at her feet. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening her eyes, finding his in the mirror.

"Trust me," he whispered. Olivia nodded and he snapped open the button on her jeans, sliding them down her legs, along with her panties. He stood behind her again and rested his hands on her hips. "Your hair is so beautiful, I admit I don't know how to describe hair well, but… it's so soft, it smells… it smells like you, which is beautiful. Your eyes, Olivia… they captivate me, if I had a choice of one thing to do for the rest of my life… it would be to get lost in your eyes. You have the cutest nose. Your lips fit so perfectly with mine.

"These shoulders that carry the weight of the world… they're so strong, but welcoming to comfort someone who needs them. I swear, your shoulder blades are angel wings sometimes." She felt tears in her eyes and she sniffled. "Your breasts… God they're perfect. I wish I had something more to say about them but what else could I say without sounding like a pig?" They shared a chuckle. "There's your beautiful smile, you light up the room, the world with that smile." He placed a chaste kiss below her ear. "Your waist, your hips, they are so sexy, the way you move is so alluring, you have a sexy body and you know how to use it. Again, without sounding like a pig, your ass is perfect. Your legs, God you have legs for days. And you have the cutest feet I have ever seen, and I'm not a foot guy so this isn't like me wanting your feet all over my body, they're just… adorable."

Olivia had tears streaming down her face now, and she turned to face him. "You really think all of that?"

Trevor smirked. "I promise you I will never lie to you. I respect you too much to lie to you like that. Every word I just said is the absolute truth. I know it's easy to believe the negative when you hear it all your life, but like I said, I'm not going anywhere unless you push me away. I will tell you how beautiful, smart, incredible you are every day of my life until you start to believe it. And even after you believe it… I'll still tell you."

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him, she smiled. "I feel so safe in your arms," she said softly.

"Olivia… what you did before… that was amazing. I just… you were okay with that, right?"

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "Absolutely, you didn't request it," she whispered. "Actually, I found it really sexy… I'd never done that before. It just… felt right in the moment." She grinned and kissed his jaw gently.

"You just… you got up so quickly, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She caressed his face. "Dried semen doesn't seem like the most enjoyable thing to clean off," she smiled. "Just wanted to clean up," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Trust me, I wouldn't have done it if I weren't comfortable," she whispered.

Trevor leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. "You really are incredible," he whispered. He kissed her softly and she smiled into the kiss, running her hands over his chest.

She broke the kiss after a moment and she smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Thank you," she whispered and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You never have to thank me," he whispered. "Olivia, I like you… a lot, I just want to see you happy."

Her heart fluttered and she blushed. "I like you… a lot, too." Olivia couldn't help but smile. "I may be terrified of falling… but I can honestly say… It's been a day, Trevor, and with you… everything feels like it should, I guess. I feel like this is where I was meant to be all along, and no matter how hard I fight that, with every passing moment, I feel more and more comfortable, at home with you."

"I feel the same way," he whispered. "How about we head back to my place," he asked gently. "We can get some food, and just relax for the rest of the night; we have an early day tomorrow."

Olivia nodded and smiled. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." She kissed him again and before it could get too heated she pulled away. "I need to put on clothes," she whispered.

"I'll give you some privacy," he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

She took his hand and smiled. "You don't have to. I don't mind getting dressed in front of you, I'm comfortable around you," she winked and moved to her drawer and took out a bra and panty set slipping them on, slipping into a pair of yoga pants and a cami. She smiled back at Trevor.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are," he stood up and kissed her forehead.

Olivia shrugged, "I'm just me," she whispered and kissed his lips quickly before walking to her closet to pull out a sweater, shrugging it on.

"And that's exactly what makes you so beautiful. You as a person, inside and out, are absolutely breathtaking. Just like this," he smiled and kissed the side of her head. "Come on, let's head back."

She smiled and rested against him until they started walking. She picked up her bag, which he took for her and headed back to his apartment. When they got there they ordered in from a Mexican place not far from his apartment and just cuddled on the couch for a few hours. "What time do we have to be up?" she asked gently.

"We have to be at the airport by 4 AM for a 6 AM flight. We have to be up by 2 if we want to get to the airport in time."

Olivia looked at her watch. "It's almost 8, we should head to bed."

Trevor smiled and stood up, taking her hand and walking to the bedroom with her, setting his alarm for the morning and stripping down to his boxers. They climbed into bed and she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Good night, Beautiful," he whispered to her.

"Goodnight," she whispered back, kissing his chest gently before settling back against him and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review here or on Twitter (mariskaxcouric). Catch ya on the flip side!**


	6. Together

**Took me a while, BUT, we're getting closer and closer to Chicago! Read and Review if you like, enjoy!**

* * *

Two in the morning came quickly for the couple. Trevor turned off his alarm when it went off and Olivia groaned. "Sleep," she mumbled against his chest.

Trevor smiled sleepily. "We have to get to the airport," he spoke, his voice groggy with sleep. "We can sleep on the plane," he whispered and kissed her temple. "And we'll be in Chicago early; we can sleep when we get to the hotel."

Olivia snuggled into the crook of his neck and groaned. "It's so early," she whispered and moved back and looked into his eyes. "Hey," she bit her bottom lip.

"Hey beautiful," Trevor smiled and caressed her face.

She leaned down and kissed him softly, biting his bottom lip as she pulled away. "I like you," she blushed.

"I like you too," he looked into her eyes and pulled her closer, causing her to gasp. "I like everything about you."

Olivia giggled and kissed him again, holding it longer this time before pulling away and smirking. "I'm awake now," she murmured and squealed as he flipped her, kissing her neck. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "We have to get going," she whispered arching her back.

"We have a little time," he whispered and kissed down her chest, pulling her shirt down and taking her breast into his mouth looking up at her, hearing a moan fall from her lips.

She pulled him up, her chest heaving. "If we miss the plane it's your fault," she whispered and flipped them, taking her shirt off and leaned down and kissed him.

Trevor ran his hand down her back and grabbed her ass and groaned, pulling her closer. She let out a grunt as her body moved against his. He broke the kiss. "I want you," he whispered.

Olivia smirked. "How do you want me?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. "You want me to ride you?" she asked, rocking her hips against his.

He groaned and pushed her pants and panties as far down as he could and grabbed her ass again. "God yes," he whispered.

She chuckled. "You're a little overdressed," she whispered and climbed off of him, pulling his boxers off, climbing back on top of him. She straddled him and took him in her hand. She guided herself over him and let her head fall back. "Mmm." She pulled him up so he was sitting, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him and started to ride him, as hard and as fast as she could.

Trevor broke the kiss and buried his head in her neck biting on the skin. He groaned and his hands gripped her hips. "Fuck baby," he whispered.

Olivia's breath was heavy, her moans were loud, and her movements started to become erratic. She slowed her pace and pulled his head up looking into his eyes. She felt his fingers graze her clit and she seethed. "Oh my God," she whispered and rested her forehead against his.

He rubbed her clit in rhythm with her movements. He felt her start to contract around him and he groaned. "That's it baby," he bit her neck causing her to cry out. He moved his lips to her ear. "Come for me," he whispered.

She arched her back and felt his mouth around her nipple. "Trevor!" she cried out as her orgasm ripped through her body, feeling his release inside her. She fell against him and let out a small grunt.

"You're incredible," he kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back.

"Right back at you, baby," she grinned and kissed him. "We should get dressed and get going," she whispered and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Are you telling me you can move after that?" Trevor asked with a smirk.

Olivia giggled. "I think if I tried to stand up right this second I'd fall over," she whispered and rolled off of him and looked over at him. "But if we don't regain feeling in our legs soon we're going to miss the plane."

Trevor looked over at her. "Excited to play my girlfriend for a week?"

Olivia looked away from him, smiled and blushed. "Maybe," she whispered before turning back to face him. "As much as it scares me, and the labels scare me… I can't deny what's here," she whispered. She shrugged. "What's here is feelings, and emotions. I'm happy, and I'm having fun," she rolled on her side to face him. "I haven't felt like this in… well, ever really." She felt Trevor's hand on her side. "Maybe that's why I'm so scared," she whispered. "I don't know what to call this feeling, how to handle it." She closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"Hey, baby, look at me," he saw her eyes open and lift to meet his. "It's okay to be scared. I'm petrified. What I feel for you, with you," he shook his head. "It's like nothing I've ever felt before." He caressed her face and she nuzzled into his hand. "But I promise, and I'm a man of my word, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to," he whispered.

She looked at Trevor when he finished speaking and she kissed him softly. "Okay," she whispered. She sat up and looked at him. "Let's get dressed," she smiled and kissed him softly. She pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "Hm?" she winked and got up taking a step and smiling, biting her lip.

Trevor stood up and they got dressed. Olivia put her hair up in a messy bun and he looked at her. "What are you doing?"

Olivia grinned. "Putting my hair up, so it doesn't look like I had incredibly hot morning sex with my…. Whatever," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently. "Let's head out, we can kiss on the plane. If we keep this up we'll wind up back in bed."

Trevor smirked and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "Your whatever?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "We don't have a label for ourselves right now. We're each other's whatever. No restrictions, no labels."

He nodded. "I like it." He kissed her gently and pulled away and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "Come on, let's go."

Olivia smiled and grabbed her things and walked out of the apartment with Trevor, who hailed a cab and loaded their things into the back as she slid in the back seat. Trevor slid next to her once the trunk was loaded and told the cabbie where they were going. Olivia rested against him and took his hand in her own and smiled. "You know, I'm a little nervous," she whispered.

"About this week?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Flying," she said gently. "I always get a little nervous on planes. I know they're safe and everything but… I don't know," she said gently looking down at their hands.

Trevor lifted her head up. "Hey," he whispered and caressed her face. "We'll get through it, together. Hm? You and me."

Olivia smiled and kissed him softly, and rested her forehead against his. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for you, beautiful," Trevor whispered and moved to kiss her forehead, then her nose and then he kissed her lips again, his free hand brushing against her thigh.

Olivia pulled away and smirked. "Easy, baby," she winked.

He chuckled and kissed her temple. "Sorry," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her and felt her nuzzle into him as he gently rubbed her back.

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I forgive you," she took his hand in hers after resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes and wound up drifting off to sleep. The next thing she felt was Trevor's lips against hers. She started to kiss him back as he pulled away.

Trevor smiled as her eyes fluttered open. "There's those beautiful brown eyes," he whispered and kissed her forehead. "We're here."

Olivia looked out the window and she kissed him quickly and smirked. "We should probably get out of the cab then," she whispered and giggled.

They climbed out, Trevor got their bags out of the back and paid the cabbie and he brushed against her hand as they walked into the airport together. She bit her bottom lip and looked around, seeing no one around she knew she slipped her hand into his. She smiled when she felt his hand close around hers and squeeze lightly.

They walked up to the counter to check in and made it through security pretty quickly and they walked towards their gate. "You hungry?" Trevor asked.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know; I don't eat breakfast most days."

He kissed the side of her head. "But are you hungry?"

She rested her head against his shoulder. "A little," she smiled and looked up at him.

"You're too cute."

"I know."

"What do you want for breakfast?" Trevor asked her with a smile.

Olivia looked up at him and bit her bottom lip. "I smell waffles."

"Waffles it is."

They got themselves some waffles and bacon with some orange juice before walking to their gate. They sat next to each other and ate their breakfast. Once they finished Olivia got up to throw away their containers but Trevor grabbed her hand. She turned around smiled. "What?"

Trevor leaned up and kissed her gently, pulling away. "Nothing," he whispered.

She smirked and shook her head. "You're going to get us in trouble," she chuckled and moved to throw away their containers. She walked back over and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're not worried about someone seeing us?" he whispered into her hair.

"It's not even six in the morning, and no one I know has a reason to go to Chicago," she whispered and looked up at him. "So, as long as you don't keep kissing me with your irresistible lips and we don't get arrested for indecent exposure…" she trailed off and winked before she kissed his cheek. "Because once we get to The Drake… Well, you know what happens…" She bit her bottom lip and gave him an innocent smile.

"You're going to be the death of me," he groaned and caressed her face.

"You like it?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Olivia giggled and gently kissed him before breaking the kiss when she heard the flight attendant announce they would begin boarding soon. "I haven't even taken a look at my ticket, where are we sitting?" She looked at her ticket and her jaw dropped and looked at Trevor. "First class?" She shook her head. "Trevor, you didn't have to," she said softly before she was cut off.

"Only the best for you," he kissed her cheek.

She blushed and kissed him softly. "It's going to take me forever to this whole, being treated like a queen thing."

"And I'll keep treating you like one until you're used to it and long after."

"Good morning passengers, we're ready to begin our boarding. Now, we're welcoming our first class passengers to start boarding now, and thank you for flying Delta Airlines."

Olivia stood up and looked back to Trevor and put her hand out. "Ready, handsome?"

Trevor stood up and took her hand and kissed the side of her head. "Let's go."

They walked to the door and handed the flight attendant their tickets. She smiled. "Are you two on your honeymoon? You're so cute together."

Olivia turned to Trevor and opened her mouth at first and then she smiled. "Not the honeymoon, just a vacation." She turned to the woman in front of her and chuckled a bit. "The honeymoon's in Hawaii." She looked at Trevor and winked.

"Well, either way, you're a beautiful couple. You can see the love in your eyes."

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she said softly, keeping her hand in his as they walked down to board the plane. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling Trevor squeeze her hand.

Trevor looked at her. "You're okay," he whispered.

"We aren't even dating and she can see the love in our eyes," her voice was panicked as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she shook her head.

"Liv, it's okay, just breathe," he rested his hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Just you and me, that's it."

Olivia nodded and looked into his eyes, seeing worry. "Stop worrying," she smiled softly. "I just… I'm not used to this," she whispered. "These feelings, having other people acknowledge them before I even have. It's just a little scary."

"I know," he whispered. "Can I tell you a secret?"

She looked at Trevor and nodded. "Of course."

"I'm afraid of heights," Trevor said gently.

"So I guess you don't want the window seat?"

Trevor smiled and shook his head. "No, what I mean is I'm afraid of heights, I'm terrified of them. And yet I'm falling for you," he whispered and looked into her eyes. "I'm scared too."

Olivia caressed his face and smiled. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she looked at the door of the plane. "So how about we face our fears together?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you like, here or on Twitter, mariskaxcouric. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, I'm in the process of moving so it may be a couple weeks before I can start a new chapter! :)**


	7. Hello Chicago

**Chapter 8 is here, and we finally made it to Chicago! Enjoy this! It's not TOO smutty, but it's a nice amount. All usual disclaimers apply.**

* * *

_Her back arched as her nails clawed at his back, feeling him inside of her, filling her completely, moving at an unrelenting pace, determined to make both of them come. Her moans filled the room as he wrapped his lips around her nipple, never missing a beat on his thrusts. "Trevor," she gasped, gripping his hair and pulling him into a fiery kiss, her body rolling to meet his as her orgasm started to build. Her lips tore away from his as a scream of ecstasy tore from her lips as his fingers found her clit._

Trevor looked over at her head on his shoulder, hearing her soft grunts and hearing his name fall from her lips in a whisper. She was dreaming, and she was absolutely gorgeous. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head and gently caressed her face. "Baby," he whispered softly, wanting to wake her up before her soft, breathy moans turned into anything louder. She opened her eyes with a gasp, he smirked as he looked at her.

"We were just… what… How are we still on the plane?" she asked, confused. Her dream had felt so real, and she had the wet panties to show for it.

"You were having a dream," he whispered to her. "From the sounds of it, a very hot dream… about me…" he smirked and placed a chaste kiss under her ear.

Olivia rolled her eyes and smirked, looking over at him. "Yes, conceited, about you," she winked and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Was I any good, at least?"

She scoffed and rested her head on his chest. "If only you knew," she whispered and kissed his chest.

Trevor looked down at her and lifted her chin and kissed her gently, caressing her face and allowing his tongue to push past her lips, their tongues meshing together. She sat up a little straighter as she gently bit his bottom lip, caressing his face.

Olivia broke away, her breath heavy. "You're trying to make me come thirty thousand feet in the air on a plane full of strangers, aren't you?" she asked with a smirk and a fire in her eye.

"Why detective," he started out, feigning shock. "That would be illegal. I'm trying to tease you to where you're ready to come but never actually give you the release until we're safely in the hotel room where I can throw you up against the wall and ravish your body," he gently bit on her neck. "Because I plan on wearing you out, baby," he whispered.

She let out a breath and closed her eyes. "How far are we from Chicago?"

"About halfway there," he said and ran a hand over her back.

She whined. "That's too far," she whispered and buried her face in his neck. Her pussy was so wet it was throbbing and she needed a release. She squeezed her thighs together to try and ease some of the pressure but to no avail. She needed his touch. She needed him. She whimpered and bit on his neck.

Trevor drew in a breath through his teeth. "Liv," he whispered, feeling his arousal growing. "Baby, you're making me-"

Olivia looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and cut him off. "Oh, I know what I'm doing," she whispered and caressed his face. She moved closer to whisper in his ear. "I am so wet, baby, my pussy literally is aching for your touch, for your hard dick inside me."

He looked over at her and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and felt her desire grow. "Bathroom?" he whispered to her, knowing she needed a release, and that he needed one too.

She smirked and shook her head. "We are not having sex in an airplane bathroom," she whispered.

"Well what do you propose we do to take care of our… problem?"

She took the blanket from her seat back and lifted the arm rest, moving closer to him, resting her head back on his shoulder, her knees pulled up on the seat. "We cuddle," she grinned and threw the blanket over the two of them, hiding their bodies and their ministrations. Her hand moved to the bulge in his pants and she kissed his neck softly, stroking him through his pants.

Trevor closed his eyes and let out a breath, his hand slipped between her thighs and started to rub her clit, he felt her squeeze him lightly. She stopped for a moment and rested his head on top of hers and then went back to what she was doing, her eyes closed. "Liv," he whispered softly.

"Mm," she nuzzled further into him. "I know," she whispered. "Faster," she murmured in a whisper into his neck, feeling him oblige her request, and she followed suit. She let out a breath, feeling her orgasm building. She shifted so he could get better access. "Almost," she whispered.

"Me too." He felt her speed up again and he did the same, before he knew it she clenched her thighs tight together and bit his shoulder with a whimper. Not long after he felt himself tighten and release and he turned to face her and he kissed her, caressing her face.

Olivia broke the kiss and grinned. "Hi," she chuckled and placed a series of chaste kisses on his lips before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hello to you, too," he kissed the top of her head. "Better?"

"Mm, but don't think that gets you off the hook when we get to Chicago," she grinned.

"I was thinking, how about we share a bath when we get to the hotel? I want to hold you in my arms," he whispered.

Olivia rubbed his chest and smiled. "Stop being so damn sweet," she whispered back. "I'm going to fall even quicker for you."

Trevor rubbed her back and kissed her head, letting his lips linger there for a moment. "I already feel like I'm skydiving without a parachute because that's how fast I'm falling and I can't stop it."

She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "I'll catch you," she whispered. "If you promise to catch me."

"I promise. God, I promise," he whispered and held her a little tighter.

In that moment, Olivia was overcome with emotion, and she buried her head in Trevor's neck as tears welled up in her eyes. "I promise too," she mumbled as the tears began to fall. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and she nodded.

Trevor wiped her tears. "Don't cry, it's alright," he whispered. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise." He kissed her passionately, holding her tight. He broke the kiss and moved his head so he could whisper in her ear. "Let me love you."

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "Yeah," she whispered and smiled. "Just… bear with me while I get used to having someone love me?"

"I can handle that," he whispered and kissed her. "I can definitely handle that."

Olivia smiled and curled up next to him and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. The next thing she knew she felt Trevor's lips on hers and she started to kiss back when he pulled away. She pouted.

Trevor smirked and kissed her forehead. "We're descending, we need to put our seatbelts on."

She groaned and moved over to her seat and buckled her seatbelt and pulled the arm rest down. "I'm exhausted," she whispered with a yawn, her head falling back to his shoulder and closing her eyes. "Wake me when we land," she mumbled.

He chuckled and gently stroked her hair as the plane continued to descend. Before long she groaned and sat up, opening and closing her mouth. "You okay?" he asked gently.

"My ears are popping," she rested her head back on the headrest on her seat. "It hurts," she whispered and felt him lace their fingers together. She smiled and turned to look at him.

Trevor brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "It'll be over soon." He squeezed her hand gently.

Fifteen minutes later their plane had landed, once they were at the gate they disembarked and started walking to the baggage claim. Olivia slipped her hand into Trevor's, lacing their fingers together like they were on the plane. "What time do you have to go to work today?"

He smiled when she took his hand, but didn't draw any attention to it. He sighed. "I have a meeting at 1:30."

She nodded. "It's only quarter to nine. We get back to the hotel, have a romantic bath, and then take a nap for a little bit before you go in?"

"I like the way you think," he whispered in her ear as they reached the baggage claim.

Olivia giggled and turned to look at him, she started to say something, but the buzzer sounded, signaling the start of the belt for the baggage claim. "Let's get our bags," she looked into his eyes and smiled. "I just want to lay in your arms in a bath." She caressed his face and winked.

When she turned back to face the belt Trevor slinked his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Until the water runs cold," he whispered in her ear, slightly tightening the hold he had on her.

She rested back against him and wrapped her arms around his. "Oh, there's your bag," she said moving up to pull it off the belt. She passed it to Trevor who'd moved next to her. They stood and waited for Olivia's bag that never came. "Are you—"

"Breathe baby," he whispered and kissed the side of her head. "We'll get it back."

Olivia groaned and turned and buried her head in his chest. "I just wanted to look nice for you this week," she whispered, tears in her eyes. She was so tired, and all she wanted was to just get back to the hotel and relax, not deal with her lost bag with the airline.

"Hey, look at me," Trevor whispered and lifted her chin, seeing her tears start to fall. "I don't care what you have on your body," he wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're beautiful no matter what. And just like I told you, I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe, you have nothing to worry about," he whispered. "I'll leave you my credit card when I go and you can buy whatever you want, okay?"

She sniffled and nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered and wiped her eyes.

"For what, beautiful?"

"For crying in the middle of the airport, panicking over something as silly as a lost bag, and costing you more money."

"First off you have nothing to be sorry for. Panicking over a lost bag isn't silly. Okay? And don't worry about the money. Money is no object, whatsoever. I don't want you to let money even cross your mind this week. I mean it, today after I leave go out and buy yourself anything you want. Obviously get what you need, but if you see something you want, buy it."

"Don't think I'm going to go out and spend an obscene amount of money on things I don't really need," Olivia said and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered. "Any other time, if an airline had lost my bag I'd be having a full blown melt down. You're keeping me calm and sane. So, let's talk to the airline, tell them where we'll be if they find my bag, and then head to the hotel and take that bath?"

"I think that sounds like the most perfect plan I've ever heard in my life," he whispered and lifted her chin and kissed her softly, wrapping her in his arms and holding her close.

She kissed him back and caressed his face, letting herself get lost in the kiss, feeling all her problems melt away, all the anxieties. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. "We should finish that back at the hotel… in the bath," she said with a smile. She took his hand and walked over to the counter to give her information and a description of the bag. Once they finished they climbed into a cab and headed to The Drake.

They walked in hand in hand and Olivia looked around in awe, they walked to the reception desk and Trevor nodded at the concierge. "The reservation is under Langan." He said, his hand resting on Olivia's waist. Olivia looked at him and gave a coy smile.

"Ah yes, Mr. Langan, Mrs. Langan, we have you in the Princess Diana Suite, does that meet your liking?"

Olivia was stunned but made no effort to correct the man. Trevor looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She nodded. Trevor turned to the concierge. "That'll be fine, thank you." He was handed two room keys and Trevor nodded. "Send some champagne up for this beauty and myself, will you?"

"Right away, Mr. Langan. And enjoy your stay here at The Drake." The concierge said, and as they walked away he picked up the phone to have a bottle of champagne sent up to their room.

Trevor led Olivia to the elevator and hit the button. "What do you think?"

"Champagne?" she asked with a smile. "Trying to get me drunk, counselor?" she asked slyly.

He smirked and pulled her into the elevator, his hands on her hips as his back was against the wall. "I think I'd need more than a bottle of champagne to do that," he whispered. "A little champagne as we soak in the bath," he caressed her face. "I'll help all your anxieties melt away," he kissed her gently.

Olivia smiled against his lips keeping their kiss going until she heard the elevator ding and the doors open. She bit his bottom lip as she pulled away and winked at him. She looked and saw the door to their room. She gasped and walked off the elevator and opened the door. "Trevor," she whispered and turned around. "Baby," she ran into his arms and kissed him. "This is beautiful," she said against his lips.

Trevor grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

"The champagne needs to get here soon, or I'm going to be naked." She had a fire in her eyes and gripped his shirt.

"Why don't you go get naked and start our bath, the champagne should be here shortly," Trevor whispered, his lips moving to her neck.

Olivia moaned. "I want you to undress me," she whispered. "Piece by piece. I want you to kiss all over my body," she ran her hands over his chest.

Trevor buried his head further into his neck. "Fuck, baby," he whispered.

"Mm, yes please," she giggled and kissed him passionately, her hands slipping under his shirt. Just then there was a knock at their door.

"Room service!" They heard.

Olivia smirked. "Perfect timing," she whispered. "You get the champagne, I'll start the water, and then, you can come undress me, and kiss me, and touch me, and hold me." She gently bit on his neck and then started walking to the bathroom, glancing over her shoulder.

Trevor let out a soft moan and watched her walk. He then answered the door and let the gentleman into the room and gave him a tip. "Thank you." He took the champagne and glasses into the bathroom, seeing her bent over testing the water. "Mm, so perfect," he whispered.

She smirked and turned around and looked at him. "Bath water is warm, but we're both a little too over dressed for a bath, don't you think?" She saw him nod. "So, why don't you put those down and come take these clothes off me?"

He set the champagne and the glasses down on the ledge of the tub and walked over to her and put his hands on her hips. "You're so sexy," he whispered and ran his hands under her shirt taking it off over her head and biting the tops of her breasts. Her head fell back and she moaned. He pushed her yoga pants over her hips and watched her step out of them. He pulled her closer and crashed his lips into hers, his hand tangling in her hair. His free hand sliding down to the middle of her back and unhooking her bra, letting it slide off her shoulders, taking her breast into his hand. She broke the kiss and moaned, looking into his eyes. He pushed her panties down and he gently stroked her.

Olivia gripped him. "You're going to make me come again. So hard," she whispered. She quickly took his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them off his hips. "Your body is so sexy," she grinned and pushed his boxers off his hips. "Get me in that tub, baby," she whispered and bit on his collar bone.

Trevor groaned and took her hand. She turned and shut the water off and stepped into the tub. He climbed in and sat down and she sat down in front of him and rested against him. "You're so beautiful," he whispered and started caressing her sides and gently kissing her neck.

Olivia closed her eyes and smiled, feeling all her muscles relax. "That feels so good," she whispered and tilted her head and gently ran her hands over his thighs.

"Get lost in it," he whispered to her. "Just let everything else melt away." His fingers moved over her body and found her clit and he started to rub it softly, slowly.

Olivia gasped and turned her head towards his. "Baby," she whined softly. "Oh God," she whispered and moved slightly, reaching behind herself to stroke him. "Please, harder, faster," she begged.

Trevor moved her hand. "Let me take care of you," he whispered. He obliged her and moved her fingers, pushing two inside of her, his thumb moving over her clit harder and faster. Her moans became breathy and he gently bit on her neck. "You like that, baby?"

Her hips began to move subtly into his hand. "Right there, baby," she said and bit her bottom lip, her hands moved to her breasts and squeezed, pulling on her nipples. "Oh, yeah, just like that," she seethed and arched her back. "God, I can't hold on much longer Trevor," she whispered. "Please." She begged.

He gently bit her earlobe. "Come on baby. Come around my fingers," he whispered and kept moving as the movements of her hips. "Ah, that's it." He let her come down and moved his fingers. "I love watching you," he whispered.

Olivia was panting. She fell back against him and pulled his head down. She kissed him and gripped his hair. "I love the way you make me come," she whispered. She shifted and closed her eyes. "You wore me out," she whispered. "I need to recharge my battery."

"Want me to carry you to bed?" he asked and caressed her face.

"Mm, I can't feel my legs, you may have to." She giggled and looked back at him.

"Let's get you to bed, hmm?"

"I won't turn down a pillow and blankets right now. Baby, I'm so tired."

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'll hold you," he kissed her temple. He pulled the chord on the drain. He stood up and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist then helped her up, wrapping her in a towel and carrying her to the king sized bed and laying her on the pillow. He slid in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Good night, beautiful."

"Mm," she mumbled and climbed under the covers. "Night.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you'd be so kind to leave a review here or on Twitter, mariskaxcouric. Also, It may be a week or so before the next update, I move in 2 DAYS, and the only thing I have packed are the pictures I'm taking with me. **


	8. Lucky

**I'm back! Sorry this took so long to update! I moved in and then I wound up working dinners at the golf club I now live at! And then I had a sprained foot &amp; knee (Still healing!) But I found some time in between all of that to finally update this story, I have a bit of an idea as to where this is going next, so just keep reading and have a little faith, that's all I ask! And this chapter is pretty much all fluff, building a structure for Trevor &amp; Olivia's relationship. Enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia and Trevor had tangled together, her head on his chest, her arm around him, and wrapped securely in his arms. She felt him move and instinctively tightened her hold on him. He couldn't help but smile as he leaned down and kissed her head. "Liv," he whispered and stroked her hair.

"Hm?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Baby, I need to get ready for my meeting."

"Sleep," she said, nuzzling further into him.

Trevor chuckled. "You can still sleep, I need to get up and get dressed. Walking naked into a meeting full of lawyers of a firm you're trying to buy is generally frowned upon."

"They don't know what they're missing," Olivia grinned and kissed his chest. "Fine," she sighed and loosened her hold on him and looked into his eyes. "I'm going to miss you," she smiled and kissed his lips.

Trevor kissed her back. "I'm going to miss you too, but I'll be back before you know it."

She sighed and rolled onto her back. "I'm going to be so bored."

He rolled on his side and propped his head up on his hand. "A day of shopping with my credit card?"

"Like I said, I'm going to be bored." Olivia smirked and looked over at him. "I'm not a big shopper. But, since I'm going to need clothes for the week, I'll bite the bullet and do it. Anything in particular I need to get?"

"Get a cocktail dress for tonight, and a few different dresses of different lengths." Trevor smiled and gently caressed her face. "We're going to have dinner in the restaurant downstairs, then later on this week we have a few dinners and I have a special evening planned for us at the end of the week."

"Got it," she smirked and kissed him and climbed on top of him. "Where the hell do I go shopping in Chicago?" she asked against his lips.

"That is a question for the concierge. I've never been shopping in Chicago before, at least not for clothes."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What exactly have you been shopping for, counselor?"

Trevor chuckled and rested his hands on her hips. "Law firms mostly, a car a time or two, apartments."

"You have an apartment in Chicago and still stay in hotels?"

"Never found an apartment I liked, honestly. They all had too much space for just one person."

Olivia nodded and nuzzled into his neck. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you want this… us, to last more than just this week?" she asked softly.

"Do you?" he asked in return

"That's not what I asked." Olivia smirked and looked into his eyes.

Trevor sighed. "I do, Olivia. I want you for as long as you'll have me."

She grinned and let her fingers wander over his chest. "Good, because I feel the same way," she sighed happily and looked into his eyes. "I guess we should both get dressed, shouldn't we?"

"Probably, because if you sit on my hips naked any longer, I'm going to be late."

Olivia threw her head back and laughed. "I suppose I can hold out until you get back," she murmured and gently bit on his neck, before hopping off the bed and letting the towel drop from around her chest to the floor. "I'll keep busy," she walked into the bathroom and bent over, slipping into her panties, yoga pants and bra and walking back out to the bedroom. "I'm just sorry you'll have to miss all the fun." She grinned and slipped into her shirt.

"You love torturing me, don't you?"

She smirked and climbed back on top of him leaning down so her lips were close to his. "Highlight of my day," she whispered and bit his bottom lip gently, pulling away. "You need to get dressed."

"Must I?" he groaned.

"You have a meeting."

"I do, but the allure of the stunningly sexy woman on top of me is winning over sitting and listening to a room full of lawyers for hours."

Olivia grinned. "Tonight, I promise. I'm going to buy something that'll make you go crazy once you see me in it," she climbed off of him and slipped into her shoes. "Up and at 'em!" She sat on the bed.

Trevor got up and felt Olivia slap his ass playfully. He turned to look at her and she winked at him. "You don't play fair."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't help the fact that you drive me absolutely wild," she whispered and let her hand trail down his chest and drop his towel.

He groaned and rested his forehead against his. "Baby," he whispered and pulled her closer. He kissed her and tangled his fingers in her hair. He broke the kiss and kissed down to her neck gently biting on the skin.

Olivia moaned and gripped his hair. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Trevor," she whispered. "Baby, your meeting," she said feeling his lips detach from her neck. "Sorry," she whispered and wrapped her arms around him, her head on his chest.

Trevor rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "You need to stop apologizing," he whispered. "You're right, I have to get to my meeting, though I would much rather stay here and ravish my sexy… Whatever," he smiled.

She bit her bottom lip and looked up into his eyes. "About that," she blushed. "Um, I've been thinking maybe… Well, since we both want this to be more than a week, it would—"

He cut her off with his lips on hers. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, a smile on his face. He caressed her cheek and spoke softly. "Be my girlfriend?"

Olivia smirked and looked at his lips. "Took the words right out of my mouth," she kissed him softly. She pulled away and couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "I don't want you to go now, I want to celebrate," she grinned and bit on his neck, feeling him pull her closer. She bit his bottom lip and pulled away and looked into his eyes. "You're never going to get out of here," she giggled and ran her hands over his chest. "Get dressed," she whispered. "I need to at least fix my hair so I don't look like a total hobo walking around the streets of Chicago."

"Olivia, you look beautiful," he whispered and kissed her gently. Trevor smiled and walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a suit and a pair of boxers. He changed quickly and walked into the bathroom where Olivia was doing her hair and tried to tie his tie in the mirror.

She smiled and turned to face him. "Let me help," she smiled and took the tie and quickly tied it in a perfect Windsor knot. "Perfect," she looked into his eyes as she straightened his lapel. "You should go before you're late," she whispered and smiled, caressing his face. They walked together to the door and she turned to face him and kissed him passionately. "I'll miss you," she whispered against his lips, before pulling away. "I-, um… Have a good day," she whispered and smiled.

He took out his credit card and held it between his fingers as he handed it to her. "There's about a $25,000 credit limit on this baby, get whatever it is your heart desires, you're an authorized signer on the card." He watched her take it and smile at him. "Have a good day, Liv," he whispered and kissed her softly. "I'll miss you too," he murmured against her lips.

Olivia smiled and took a deep breath. "What time will you be home?" she asked softly. "I want to be ready for dinner, or almost ready, when you get back," she smiled and was already planning her afternoon in her head.

Trevor sighed, "I should be back around five," he said gently. "Unfortunately this is going to be a long meeting. I figure we go to dinner around six? Sound good?"

She grinned and nodded. "Perfect," she whispered. "Okay, go so you can get back, I'll see you tonight." She kissed him one last time and saw him off. She grabbed her purse and slipped his credit card inside, slipped into her shoes and grabbed a room key. She headed out and went to the front desk and smiled at the concierge. "Hi, I need to do some shopping and I was wondering where I could get some dresses and casual clothes here in Chicago. I've never been here before."

The concierge smiled and nodded. "Mrs. Langan right? How about I call you a car service, I'll have the driver bring you wherever you need to go."

"Oh I don't…"

"Please. This is a confusing city to get around. We have drivers on retainer for our wealthier clientele."

Olivia shrugged. "Sure, thank you."

"Of course, I'll call outside and have a car pull around for you."

She nodded and walked outside and saw the car pull up. She went to get in and saw the driver get out and open the door for her. "Thank you." She slid in the back and took a deep breath.

The driver got back into the driver's seat and looked at her in the mirror. "Where to ma'am?"

"Oh, I um… I actually don't know. I need to get a few dresses and some other clothes for the week, I don't know my way around the city, so wherever is good I suppose. And maybe a drug store… I need to get some make up too."

"Absolutely. There's also a Sephora store if you'd like to go there for your make up, instead of a drug store."

"Wonderful, thank you."

It took nearly four hours, but Olivia walked back into The Drake with 5 dresses, including one gown, lingerie, jeans, sweats, t-shirts, hoodies, about 6 pairs of shoes, make up, and a suitcase. The concierge told her he would get everything up to her room and she smiled and took the elevator up to the suite, and put her things down and sat on the couch and massaged her temples.

Olivia Benson hated to shop, and yet she just spent almost four hours shopping for clothes in upscale boutiques and department stores. She heard a knock on the door and she got up and let the bell hop in with her clothes and shoes on a cart. "Thank you," she smiled and handed him a tip. Once he left she flopped back on the couch and rested her head over her eyes. The next thing she heard was the door open and she gasped, sitting up seeing Trevor walk in. "Baby," she looked at her watch. She'd fallen asleep and fell back onto the couch. "I'm sorry," she groaned.

"Hey, why are you sorry?" he asked as he walked over and sat at the end of the couch, lifting her legs and resting them on his legs.

"I'm not even close to being ready. I still have to shower, and do my hair and make up and get dressed and—" she felt his lips on hers and she felt herself relax as she started to kiss him back. She felt him pull away and looked at him.

"Olivia, it's alright. If we don't go at six, we go when we're ready. We don't have reservations. Just take a breath, baby," he whispered and kissed her nose.

Olivia looked into his eyes and smiled. "Yeah?"

Trevor nodded. "Yeah. How about you and I get in a shower together, we both had long days and I just want to hold my girlfriend for a little bit."

She bit her bottom lip. "I love the way you call me your girlfriend," she whispered and kissed him and pushed him back, straddling him. She broke the kiss and nuzzled his nose. "I could get used to hearing it."

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "Good, because I plan on getting used to saying it," he rested his forehead against hers. "How about we get that shower, beautiful?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah," she whispered. They stood up and walked to the bathroom, helping each other undress. Olivia turned on the shower and stepped into the shower stall, followed by Trevor. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Thank you," she whispered and smiled when she felt him wrap his strong arms around her.

Trevor smiled and kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "What for?" he whispered back, he could feel the stress she held in her body melt away. She was far less tense than when he first walked into the hotel.

"I don't think you realized it, but you've helped me so much. My anxiety, even though it's acted up the past few days, with you… God, Trevor… I feel like I can breathe again, like there isn't an elephant on my chest when that panic comes. Just… just standing here in your arms, feeling your arms around me, I feel safer than I have… probably ever."

"I felt the tension leave your body the minute I wrapped my arms around you. You deserve to be able to breathe freely. You deserve to be told how beautiful you are. You deserve to feel save, Olivia, even when you're not carrying your gun on your hip."

Olivia nodded and looked up at him. "You know, until I found you, I never thought I'd get that," she shrugged and shook her head. "You've shown me that I can trust my instincts, my gut… but that trusting another person," she stopped, feeling the tears build up in her eyes. She closed her eyes and swallowed, taking a breath. "Trusting another person with my heart isn't necessarily a bad thing," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

Trevor caressed her face and leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, sensual kiss. He felt Olivia melt into him and he wrapped his arms tighter around her and gently rubbed her back. Olivia moaned into the kiss, holding him as close as she could. Trevor broke away from the kiss and looked into her eyes as they fluttered open. "These past few days have been the happiest of my life," he whispered.

She smiled and nodded. "Same here," she whispered back. "I… I don't want this week to end. Falling asleep in your arms, waking up in your arms, getting to kiss you whenever I want, feeling your arms around me to calm me down, I don't want that to end."

He kissed her forehead. "Who said it has to?"

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, we both know that when we get back to New York, we'll both have to go back to work, and as a detective that doesn't always give me the luxury of being home at 5 o'clock at night… or at all some nights. What if…" she shook her head. "What are we going to do when you get an SVU case?"

Trevor looked down at her. "Well, I don't have to take SVU cases."

"Trev, that's where you make most of your money."

"Liv, it's fine. I hate SVU cases anyway."

"You do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely. I despise having to defend men who violate women like that. I know the majority of my clients are guilty, but our constitution still entitles them to a defense. That's why I haven't been around much lately. I can't stand defending a man who is guilty as sin, who…. Who hurt a woman so badly, ruined her life, possibly did that to more than one woman."

Olivia pressed her lips to his, gently biting on his bottom lip as she pulled away. She looked into his eyes that were shocked and questioning. She smiled. "You know, before all this I couldn't… in my mind you were the enemy. Hearing you say that, it told me that everything I've thought about you the past few days was so right." She rested her hand on his heart. "That you are the sweetest man in the world, with the biggest heart. I'm so lucky that you're mine."

Trevor rested his hand over hers and smiled. "I think I'm the lucky one," he whispered. He kissed her again softly before pulling away. "You hungry?" he asked her gently.

"Famished," she smiled and looked into his eyes. "I suppose we should get dressed so we can go eat?"

"We could order room service."

Olivia shrugged and looked into his eyes. "I bought a beautiful cocktail dress for tonight, I wanted to look nice for you," she whispered.

Trevor smiled and held her. "Who says you can't put that on just to stay in?" he smirked and kissed her gently.

She smiled into the kiss and let out a soft moan. "I like the way you think," she whispered.

"And as for you looking nice," he caressed her face. "Liv, baby, you are the most beautiful woman in the world, regardless of what you wear, what your hair looks like, and whether you have on make-up, in fact, just like this, a wet head, no make-up on, you're breath taking. It's not just your body, Olivia, every part of you, inside and out, is beautiful."

Olivia shook her head and smiled. "You're amazing, you know that," she whispered and kissed him. "How about we order some food and just… relax with one another. I can wear the dress another night, tonight… let's just make it about us, you and me. Okay? It's our first night as a couple, we can have some food and cuddle up or make love all night long, it doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm in your arms."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review here, or on Twitter (mariskaxcouric) and I'll see you guys soon! **


	9. Vulnerability

**Alright! I'm back! This took me longer than expected to write, and took a turn I wasn't quite expecting, but when the characters decide, I don't have a power to stop it! So, here we go! Enjoy.**

* * *

By the time Olivia and Trevor fell back against the mattress with each other they were completely spent. Olivia closed her eyes and let out a small moan before turning her head to look at him. "My God, you're incredible," she whispered, her breath heavy, her hair stuck to her forehead in places with sweat.

Trevor grinned and looked over at her. "Right back at you, baby." He was trying to catch his breath. "God, you wore me out."

She smirked, her body still tingling. "I know the feeling." She struggled to keep her eyes open. She used what little energy she had left to pull the sheet over her naked body, covering her breasts and laying on her side. She felt Trevor slide up behind her and wrap his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, her back to his chest. "Mm," was all she could manage.

He kissed the back of her head as he settled in behind her. Holding her as they slept was one of the greatest feelings in the world to him. It just felt so right. She fit perfectly in his arms, against his body. It was like they were made for each other, they fit like a puzzle, they balanced each other out like a scale, his strengths filled her weaknesses and her strengths filled his.

The next morning, Trevor woke up before Olivia, he stayed and watched her chest rise and fall with her breath, after about an hour he slid out of bed and grabbed his phone, moving out to the living room of the suite and turning on the news. About fifteen minutes later his phone rang, he was being called in on an emergency meeting. Olivia was still asleep, and she looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her. So he got ready and wrote her a note, leaving it on the bedside table and gently stroking her hair. She stirred slightly, and he feared he'd woken her, but almost immediately she fell back into a peaceful sleep. Trevor quietly left, taking his key card with him and hoping this meeting wouldn't be nearly as long as the previous day's meeting was.

Olivia woke about an hour later and she let her hand fall behind her to touch Trevor, but she was met with a cold mattress. Her heart dropped and she shot up, looking at the mattress, he was gone, every fear that she'd had over the past few days felt like it was coming true. He couldn't handle her baggage and he's left, like so many others had. She laid back down, turned on her other side and she started to cry. "What is so wrong with me that I can't keep anyone? Everyone leaves me," she whispered to herself. "Maybe she was right after all, I'm just meant to be alone for the rest of my life. Friends, lovers, everyone leaves." By this time she was sobbing, her head in the pillow. She just wanted to feel like she mattered to someone. Trevor made her feel like she mattered, but now he wasn't here, he'd left without a word. She heard the door open, she'd assumed it was housekeeping and she weakly, tearfully, spoke, as loud as she could muster. "Please just leave me alone."

Trevor heard Olivia's tearful plea and he ran into the bedroom, hearing her sobs, seeing her body shake. "Liv? Baby, what's the matter?" He ran to her side and rubbed her back.

She sat up and looked at him. "Trevor?" she asked and touched his face. "You came back," her voice cracked and she fell into his arms and cried.

"Of course I came back, I had an emergency meeting. What happened?"

Olivia shook her head against his chest. "It's nothing." She couldn't stop crying, though she couldn't quite place a name to the emotion she was feeling.

Trevor held her and stroked her hair. "If it's upsetting you then it isn't nothing. Baby, talk to me."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I woke up and you weren't here," she whispered. "All the things my mother had always told me, that I would spend my life alone, that I couldn't keep a man because all they would see me as was sex, that was all going through my head, and then I realized..." She stopped herself. "That wasn't the only thing going through my head."

He caressed her face. "Get your mother out of your head, stop letting her live rent free in your head."

Olivia nodded. "I know," she whispered. "And you know, I had all these thoughts floating around, all the things my mom used to say to me and about me... And that wasn't the loudest thing I heard. You know what was?" Trevor shook his head. "How much I love you," she said it quickly, knowing that if she didn't get it out that second, she wasn't sure when she would tell him. "I love you with everything in me, and it terrifies me, that one day I'm going to wake up and realize this was all a dream. Or that you're going to wake up and realize that I have too much emotional baggage and that I'm not worth it. But more than that, what scared me the most, when I woke up this morning without your arms around me, is that my first fear had come true, that it was all a dream, and I didn't get to tell you that I love you, or how much I love you."

Trevor tilted her chin up and kissed her passionately. After a few moments he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I love you, too" he whispered.

She stared into his eyes. "You do? You don't have to say it back just because I told you. If you don't feel that way-" he cut her off with another kiss, laying her down on her back, feeling her arms wrap around him.

He pulled away again, looking down at her and caressing her face. "I love you, Olivia Benson. I've loved you since the day I walked into the interrogation room for the first time to see you interrogating my client, the fire in your eyes, the passion."

Olivia smiled. "Really? Why haven't you said anything before now?"

Trevor looked at you like she was crazy, but still had a smile on his face. "I value my life and my testicles." She threw her head back, causing her back to arch and she laughed. "God I love that sound."

She smiled and blushed. She bit her bottom lip and pulled him into a soft kiss, wrapping her arms around him. She broke the kiss and ran her fingers over his lips. "Get used to hearing it, I haven't smiled this much in what feels like forever, let alone laughed, not only this much but this genuinely."

He sat next to her and pulled her up, wrapping her in his arms. "I would do anything to hear you laugh all day every day," he whispered and kissed her temple.

Olivia smiled and nuzzled closer to him, looking up into his eyes. "Really, you wouldn't ever want to hear any other sound again?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and she grinned and pulled him closer by his tie. "Not even my moan," she whispered in his ear, taking his earlobe between her teeth.

Trevor groaned and pulled her into his lap. "You, my love, are going to kill me," he ran his hand up her body to her breast, squeezing gently as his lips went to work on her neck. He heard her gasp and moan and saw her cross her legs. "You like that?" he whispered and turned her face so he could look in her eyes.

She let out a breath and pulled him into a kiss, maneuvering herself so she was straddling him. "God, I want you," she whispered, pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders. "Do you have enough dress shirts for the week?" she asked as her finger played with a button on his shirt, her lips moving to his neck.

He groaned and gripped her hair, moving his hips up into hers. "Plenty," he whispered.

Olivia grinned and looked into his eyes, "Good," she ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying. She pressed her chest against his and moved her hips against his. "Mm," she bit his neck and groaned when she felt his hands squeeze her ass.

Trevor ran his hands up her back and gripped her hair, pulling her into a passionate kiss. He bit her bottom lip as he broke the kiss. "You're so beautiful, so sexy," he whispered in her ear. "I love it when you take control," he gripped her hips and pulled her closer.

She gasped and looked into his eyes as she moved down his body, kissing his skin. She knelt in front of him and unbuttoned his pants pulling them off his body, along with his boxers. She stood up and rested her hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "Tell me how you want me," she whispered, she gasped when she felt his lips around her nipple.

He looked up at her, her nipple still in his mouth, his tongue swirling around her nipple. He heard her whimper and pulled her to him, releasing her breast. "I don't care, baby," he whispered and caressed her face, pulling her onto him to kiss her. "I just want you," he whispered before crashing his lips into hers, rolling them over so he was on top and he looked down at her. "You're all I want for the rest of my life. Not just the physical, not just sex, I want all of you. I want what's in here too," he whispered, placing a hand on her chest over her heart. "And in here," he moved his hand to her forehead, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Olivia looked up into his eyes and ran her hands over his chest, up over his shoulders and down his back. "I've never heard that before… from anyone, and I've never had anyone tell me they love me and mean it." She looked down, then back up at him. "I'm not used to this, I'm not used to being vulnerable around other people, I'm always so strong, you know?" she bit back the tears. "I don't cry very often at work, I don't let my anxiety show, I bottle it up. When I come home I find myself on my couch, or in my bed, some days just staring at the wall, or shaking like a leaf, I cry myself to sleep sometimes, my glock on my night stand," she shrugged. "I never pictured anything more, but in the few days I've been with you I've cried, but I haven't had to hide it, and you've wrapped me in your arms and it's like nothing else matters in the world, and for the first time since I left the academy, I can sleep without my weapon next to me because I truly feel safe." She ran her fingers over his lips.

Trevor rolled to the side and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey," he whispered. "Around me, I want you to be yourself, because you, in all your forms are beautiful. I love when you're a bad ass, I love watching you interrogate suspects, the fire you get in your eyes when you're trying to break them. But the woman in my arms, who isn't afraid to be vulnerable, to trust me enough to let me in, and to let me love her, even if it's going to take a little getting used to… That Olivia Benson is the Olivia Benson I always knew was there, and that's the woman I fell in love with."

She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's… Does it feel too soon for you?" she asked.

"It's not like we just met, Liv," he whispered. "And when you love someone… does it really matter how long you've been sleeping together, or been an official couple?" he asked in return.

"I think I've had more sex with you than I've had in my entire life," she chuckled. "You're right," she whispered. "All I know is I love you," she pulled him closer her for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, as always reviews are always appreciated, here or on Twitter (mariskaxcouric) I'll update as soon as I can! **


	10. Family

**I'm back with a new chapter! So, I realized that I never really gave you guys an idea as to when this story takes place, and it'll be important as the story goes on. This is set around the end of Season 13, after Livid, before Bensidy (for this story we're pretending either Bensidy didn't happen, or it didn't happen until AFTER Lewis, depending on where this goes.)**

* * *

Olivia was straddling Trevor's lap, his dick buried deep inside her as she moved her hips against his, gently tugging at his hair as his lips attached to her nipple. "Oh, Trevor," she groaned and seethed.

Trevor grinned and kissed up to her ear. "Say it," he whispered.

She gasped and took a deep breath, "I love you," she said, shakily.

He kissed her lips as his thumb started rubbing her clit he heard her whimper and he pulled away. "Again," he smirked and watched her start to come undone.

"Ah, I love you," she gasped and pulled him closer, her hips moving sporadically against his, ready to explode.

Trevor took his free hand and tugged gently on her hair, his thumb moving faster against her. "One more time, Olivia," he purred in her ear.

Olivia screamed out. "Oh, God! I love you!" her orgasm took over her body and she rode it out before she collapsed on top of him, kissing him gently before she rolled off of him and rested her head on his chest, her breath heavy. "Mm," she kissed his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "By the way, I love you too," he whispered against her skin. He felt her smile against the chest. "I know we've had a lot of sex, Olivia please don't think—"

She perked up and rested a finger over her lips. "Shut up," she whispered. "And kiss me," she smirked and kissed him softly, she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "We're so much more than sex, Trevor. I know that. I don't think I'd have admitted to you how I feel if I didn't. You're the only man I've ever… slept with. Not, had sex with, but stayed the night with. Not kicked out, or got up and left after we finished… you're the first man I've cuddled with, used as a pillow," she grinned. "I feel safe," she rested her forehead against his. "Besides, we have dinner tonight, don't we?"

Trevor caressed her face, he felt her nuzzle into his hand and he smiled. "We do," he whispered and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "And I'm honored that I'm the one who makes you feel safe," he whispered against her lips.

Olivia smiled and nuzzled his nose. "Only you," she whispered and rested her head back on his chest, drawing shapes on his chest with her finger. "Trev," she said gently.

He rubbed her back and pulled her closer, "What is it beautiful?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him. "Tell me about your family." She bit her bottom lip. "I don't really know anything about your family, do you have brothers and sisters? Nieces and nephews? Kids? What are your parents like?

Trevor smiled and moved them slightly, so they were sitting up slightly. "I have a brother and a sister, John and Rose. They're both married, and I have two nephews and a niece." His smile grew as he spoke. "Jackson, my brother in law, he's a psychologist up in Connecticut, Ellie and James are smart, athletic, wonderful kids," he said gently. My brother and sister in law, Carrie, are both in the arts. Carrie's a photographer and John's a writer. Alex, their son, is a Varsity soccer star in New Jersey."

Olivia looked up at him. "You sound like a proud uncle," she grinned and kissed his jaw gently. "Your family sounds great," she said softly. "What about your mom and dad?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, mom lives out on Long Island, I get out there as often as I can, but it's nowhere near as often as I'd like. Dad…" he scoffed. "He drank himself to death about fifteen years ago," he shrugged. "Abusive son of a bitch," he whispered and closed his eyes.

She felt her heart break for him. "I'm sorry," she whispered gently, rubbing his chest gently. "I… I shouldn't have pushed," she said looking down at his chest.

Trevor lifted her chin. "Look at me," he saw her eyes open and he smiled softly. "You had no way of knowing, it's alright, okay? Don't beat yourself up," he whispered and kissed her softly. "My mom is going to love you," he pulled her into his arms. "Tell me about your family," he whispered.

Olivia shrugged and let out a breath. "You don't know why I work SVU do you?" she asked gently, seeing him shake his head. "Well, my mom died about 12 years ago, she fell down the stairs to the subway outside the Velvet Room," she whispered. "She was a hopeless alcoholic. I didn't know my dad, except he raped my mom, nine months later came a beautiful baby girl named Olivia," she looked down at her hands. "My mom drank to cope, to forget, but I was a constant reminder of the worst night of her life, I got the brunt of her anger," she whispered. "I uh, I have a half-brother, on my dad's side, who comes around when he's in legal trouble, and is currently in jail," she wiped at her eyes and bit her lip. "I've been alone my entire life," she whispered. "Alone and unloved," she sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them.

He sat up and rubbed her back gently. "Until now," he whispered, tucking a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "Until now," she sat up straight and turned to face him. "Until this beautiful man sitting in front of me swept me off my feet," she chuckled. "And showed me what it feels like to be loved, both physically, and emotionally." She straddled him and caressed his face. "Thank you," she whispered. "I love you," she whispered and kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. "So much," she finished and smiled.

Trevor smiled and wrapped her tight in his arms. "I love you, too," he whispered and ran his hands over her sides. "You're so beautiful, and I'm so lucky you're mine," he said, looking into her eyes. "It's only been a day and a half of officially being your boyfriend and it's been the best 36 hours of my life."

Olivia bit her bottom lip and looked into his eyes. "I'm the lucky one. I was supposed to be alone and miserable my entire life," she whispered and broke into a smile. "I'm lucky that such an amazing man saw something in me… something I've never even seen in myself, and fell in love with me." She kissed his jaw and gently nipped at his skin. She nuzzled into his neck and placed a chaste kiss on his skin.

He stroked her back and closed his eyes. "You asked about kids," he saw her head perk up and he smiled. "I don't have any yet, but I would love to be a father, some day, with the right woman," he ran his thumbs over her hips.

She smiled back at him and ran his hands over his chest. "I've always wanted kids," she whispered and looked into his eyes. "Break the cycle in a way, you know?" she shrugged. "It probably sounds stupid, but ever since I was a kid, I always told myself that when I had a baby, I would never treat that baby the way my mother treated me, I'd give them a better life than I had," she whispered and bit her bottom lip. "I just always imagined I'd be a mother by now."

Trevor kissed her softly, and felt her body melt into his before he pulled away. "That doesn't sound stupid at all, that's what I want for my kids too," he whispered back. "It's not too late you know, to have kids," he said and caressed her face. "There's still time."

Olivia let out a small laugh. "Trevor, you have your whole life, your sperm can make a baby until the day you die; my clock is ticking," she looked down and raised an eyebrow. "I've pretty much accepted that I'm never going to feel a child grow in my womb," she whispered, cradling her stomach. "It hurts sometimes, but, it's okay. There's so many kids here and all around the world who need parents, I would love to be pregnant at some point, but honestly, I just want to give a child a loving, safe home, whether it's on my own or with the man I love," she looked into his eyes and smiled. She wiped her eyes. "Did we just talk about having kids a day into our relationship?" she asked and laughed.

He nodded and laughed with her. "We seem to be getting the hard stuff out of the way pretty quick," he kissed her forehead. "This feels so normal, so right," he said gently, taking her hands in his.

She grinned and rested her forehead on his. "I know," she kissed him softly. "It's scary as hell, I'm almost waiting for the other shoe to drop, but with you, I don't think it will. I'm playing old tapes, and I promise you, I'm trying to stop. I don't want this… us… to end," she looked into his eyes.

Trevor wrapped his arms around her, feeling her return the hug. "Listen, I have no intention of hurting you, I know that it's hard to get those tapes to stop playing, it's hard to throw them out, but baby, I'm going to do everything I can to get them to stop, and to show you all the love in the world," he took her head in his hands. "Okay? I promise."

Olivia smiled and nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Yeah," she whispered. "God for life of me, I don't know how I got so lucky to have a man as understanding as you fall in love with me," she shook her head. "But I thank God that you did," she ran her thumb over his lips. "I never imagined this would be my life, vacationing, spur of the moment, with a handsome defense attorney, who is the most amazing man on the face of this Earth, a new wardrobe, dinner, a penthouse, Trevor… This is like a fairy tale for me, I'm the Princess locked in the tower and you're my knight in shining armor, coming to save me from my biggest enemy, myself."

He smiled. "Only you aren't a Princess, Olivia," he looked into her eyes. "You're a Queen," he kissed her softly, he felt her body press against his as the kiss deepened and he flipped them over, looking down into her eyes. "My Queen," he kissed her nose and nuzzled into her neck.

She grinned and looked over at the clock. "Mm, what time is dinner?" she asked and giggled, feeling the little bit of scruff on his face brushing against her neck as he placed kisses along her neck and collar bone.

Trevor looked up at her. "Six, but we have to leave in about two hours," he said noting that it was three thirty. "We still have some time to—"

Olivia grinned and kissed him softly. "I'd love to," she whispered. "But I have to get ready for dinner. Shower, do my hair, make up, get dressed," she kissed him again. "But after we get back, I'm all yours, all night," she whispered and ran her hands over his chest and arched her back, feeling him kissing and biting her neck. She groaned, "Easy baby," she whispered and pulled him away. "I'm wearing a strapless dress tonight," she winked. He growled in her ear and she laughed. "Down boy," she sat up and kissed him. "It'll be worth it tonight, I promise."

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers. "Will you dance with me tonight?" he asked softly.

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Depends on the kind of dancing you're talking about. I'm not one to twerk."

Trevor grinned and moved to whisper in her ear. "I'd beg to differ on that, baby. And no twerking, just you in my arms, gliding around the dance floor."

Olivia blushed and turned his face back. "I don't have much rhythm," she saw him start to respond and she placed her finger over her lips. "Don't even think about it," she grinned. "I'd love to dance with you," she bit her bottom lip. "Nobody's ever asked me to dance before," she blushed.

He caressed her face and looked deep into her eyes. "It'll be my honor to dance with you tonight," he took her hand and kissed the back of it. Olivia's heart fluttered and she smiled. "Go get ready beautiful," he whispered and kissed her cheek, helping her up.

She looked at him and quickly kissed his lips as she walked to the closet and pulled out her robe and a lingerie set and padded to the bathroom to shower. She started the water and stepped into the shower stall, washing her hair and her body, shaving her legs. Once she was done she stepped out and dried off her body and wrapped her towel around her hair. She slipped into her strapless bra and panty set and shrugged on her robe, walking back into the bedroom, seeing Trevor sitting on the bed. She grinned. "Miss me?" she asked with a smirk

Trevor grinned and put down the file he had in his hand. "Immensely," he whispered and watched her move across the room. "Has anyone ever told you that you float across the room?"

Olivia blushed and looked up at him as she bent over, getting the make-up she bought the day before. "Trevor, you don't have to compliment me to get in my pants," she whispered and walked over to the bed and kissed him gently. "I'm yours whenever you want me," she bit at his ear and felt his lips on her neck and felt her robe fall open. She moaned and giggled. "Except right this moment because I need to get ready," she whispered against his lips. "But I promise, tonight, when we get back, you can push me up against the wall and fuck me senseless," she grinned and kissed him passionately. She pulled away and closed her robe. "No sneak peeks," she whispered and winked.

He seethed and let out a groan. "You're such a tease baby."

She grinned and looked at him. "Someone's hard," she smirked and knelt on the floor in front of him. "I can help if you want," she licked her teeth and took him in her hand. "Just say the word, let me make you come. Let me taste you," she whispered as she stroked him.

Trevor closed his eyes and seethed. "God, you're so sexy," he whispered. "I need you baby," he looked down at her.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and took the towel out of her hair, letting it fall, wet, around her face. "Your wish is my command," she whispered and licked up his dick and took the head in her mouth, sucking softly as she moaned. She moved her lips over him, and continued stroking him with her hand, making eye contact with him as she released him from her mouth and grinned. "Mmm, so good," she whispered. She took the head of his dick back in her mouth and lightly sucked as she ran her tongue over it. She felt him grip her hair and she grinned. "Come on baby," she whispered and took him back in her mouth, feeling him tighten and tasting his release in her mouth. She closed her eyes and swallowed every bit he gave her. She grinned and licked her lips. "Mm," she stood up and kissed him passionately. "Better?" she whispered against his lips.

He kissed her again. "Much," he whispered and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, his breath heavy.

She giggled and kissed his nose. "You catch your breath baby, I'm going to go put on my make-up and fix my hair." She walked back to the bathroom and did her make-up, a smoky eye and a bold red lip, before blow drying and adding a wave to her hair, pulling it half back in a clip. She walked back to the closet and took out her dress. She stepped into it and held it up over her breasts. She looked at Trevor and smiled. "Zip me up?"

Trevor walked over to her and slowly dragged the zipper up her back, moving his hands over her shoulder blades and down her arms, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "You look stunning," he whispered and placed a chaste kiss on her neck.

Olivia blushed and wrapped her arms around his. "Thank you," she looked back at him. "You better get dressed or we're going to be late, unless of course you plan on going in your underwear." She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around him. "I wouldn't mind, but I also don't want those other men's wives getting jealous of me." She grinned. "You know, because my boyfriend is not only handsome but he knows how to work what he's got to please a woman." She winked.

"Again, you make a solid case. I still say you should have been a lawyer." He kissed her cheek and moved to the closet.

"Seduction is only used as a legal tactic in sitcoms," she smirked and watched him. "I'd be disbarred before I finished my first case." She chuckled and grabbed her silver heels from the closet and slipped them on.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I didn't know how to describe the dress and do it justice, so, if you want a visual, it's the dress Mariska wore to Alec Baldwin's wedding to Hilaria in 2012. Same with the hair style, I just chose a bolder make up.**


	11. Dance With Me

**Sorry this update took so long! I have been working soooooooooo much (the drawbacks of working in a bakery during the holidays). But, the new chapter is here now! Please enjoy! Leave a review if you're so inclined!**

* * *

Olivia stood in front of Trevor, tying his tie for him and she grinned. "Perfect," she whispered, smoothing the tie over his chest. "You look so handsome… so sexy," she bit the inside of her lower lip. "We should get going, so we aren't late."

Trevor wrapped his arms around her. "Just one minute, I know I told you not to buy jewelry, I got you some earrings to wear," he whispered.

She looked up at him. "Trevor," she whispered, being met by his finger over her lips. She kissed his finger and smiled when he pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. She gasped and looked up at him. "These are… beautiful. I don't… I don't know what to say," she felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked into his eyes.

He caressed her face. "They aren't nearly as beautiful as you," he whispered and kissed her lips gently. He pulled away and smiled. "I'm glad you like them."

Olivia grinned. "I love them," she put them on and looked at him. "How do I look?" she asked, holding her arms out.

Trevor wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. "Regal," he whispered against her lips, pulling her body closer to his.

She giggled and pulled away. "You're going to smear my lipstick," she whispered and smiled. "We have all night for that, but right now we have dinner to go to," she ran her hands over his chest. "Remember, when we get back, I'm going to want you so bad," she whispered in his ear.

He growled in her ear. "We better go then before I push you up against that wall and take you right now," he whispered back.

Olivia took his hand and started walking towards the door with him. "Counselor," she playfully scolded before turning and opening the door. "We should go and eat, seal that deal with the law firm, build our strength for tonight, I know I'm going to need the energy," she looked back at him and winked, squealing as he slapped her ass. "You don't play fair!"

Trevor grinned and walked out the door, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her towards his side as they waited for the elevator, he looked down at her. "I'm an attorney, baby. You should know by now my favorite way to play is dirty," he let his hand move to the small of her back, leading her onto the elevator as it opened.

She smirked and looked up at him as the doors closed. "Just remember, two can play that game. I'm sure you're well aware of my track record for bending the rules." She pushed the button for the lobby and smiled.

He grabbed her ass and grinned as her mouth fell open and she looked his way, arching her back, her ass pushing further into his hand. "Your ass is so perfect," he whispered.

Olivia grinned and turned around and went to say something and shook her head. She felt him wrap his arm around her and she closed her eyes and relaxed. "Trevor," she said softly.

Trevor kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "What's going through that brilliant mind of yours?" he whispered.

She looked up at him. "You know I love your touch, all over," she took a deep breath. "I know we made a joke about this being like Pretty Woman, but maybe, when we get to the restaurant, we stick to holding hands and sneaking innocent kisses." She shook her head. "I just… I don't want your colleagues thinking this a little too much like Pretty Woman, if you know what I mean," she whispered and looked down at her feet.

He picked her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Have I made you feel, have I treated you that way?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Baby, no," she whispered. "No, you're the only man I've ever known who has never treated me that way," she ran her hands over her his chest. "Maybe that's why I'm paranoid about it. I don't know," she looked down again. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I made you think I felt that you were treating me like a prostitute," she looked off to the side, willing her tears not to fall.

Trevor turned her face back to him. "You have nothing to be sorry for, at all," he whispered. "I love you so much, Olivia."

She bit her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too, Trevor," she whispered. "More than anything," she smiled and kissed him softly, hearing the elevator open. She pulled away and looked at him. "Shall we?" she took his hand as they stepped off the elevator together and walked out onto the street.

He looked over at her and then at the street. "Did you want me to get a cab?" he asked her, noting it was a little chilly and she wasn't in the warmest dress for the weather.

Olivia looked around the street and then looked at Trevor. "If we have time, I'd like to walk." She grinned and gently swung his hand as they stood there.

Trevor looked at her and smiled. "Aren't you a little chilly?" he asked her softly.

She shrugged and shook her head gently. "I don't feel anything, and if I do start to feel a little cold, I have a big strong man to keep me warm," she whispered and nuzzled into him, looking up at him.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You're too adorable for words," he wrapped an arm around her as they started walking.

Olivia rested against him and smiled as they walked. "It's why you love me," she stated matter of factly.

They stopped at the corner and Trevor looked down at her and kissed her lips sweetly. "One of the many reasons," he spoke against her lips and kissed her once more.

She grinned and pulled away. "We're going to be stuck out here all night on the street corner if we don't stop, and I'm getting a little hungry," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead and they walked hand in hand to the restaurant, he held the door open for her and told the hostess they were there. The hostess walked them back to a table with two other couples. He pulled out her chair and sat next to her. "Sorry we're a little late."

An older gentleman sitting across the table from them smiled and nodded. "No need to apologize, and who is this lovely lady?" he asked, looking at Olivia who blushed.

Trevor smiled and rested his hand on her leg. "This is my girlfriend, Olivia. Olivia, this is Ted Arthur and Phil Erickson and their wives Jillian and Claire."

Olivia smiled. "It's lovely to meet all of you."

Ted nodded. "So, how did you and Trevor meet?"

She grinned and looked over at him as she spoke. "We met at work actually."

Phil nodded. "Ah, so you're an attorney too?"

Olivia shook her head. "Oh, no, I'm actually a detective. I work Special Victims. Trevor came in to represent a suspect on one of our cases and my heart fluttered." She chuckled.

Trevor looked at her and smiled. "That was over a decade now, wasn't it?"

She nodded. "Mm,"

Ted looked between them. "You've been together all this time."

He chuckled. "It took us a while to warm up to each other," he kissed her cheek.

Olivia smirked. "Having Trevor represent me on a murder charge and get me a walk had a little to do with it," she winked.

Trevor smiled. "With the help of your team of course, proving it was all a set up was something I wouldn't have been able to do without a little help."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're a very capable defense attorney my dear," she squeezed his thigh and looked back at Ted and Phil. "I'm sorry, we're dominating the conversation aren't we?"

Phil shook his head. "We're enjoying getting to know the human side of Trevor."

Olivia looked at Trevor. "Anyway, we are newly together," she smiled. "I just remember when he dated our ADA, and how jealous I was," she took a sip of her water.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You were jealous of Alex? Why?"

She smiled and took his hand. "I'll tell you later, love," she winked.

They ordered drinks, and their main courses. Trevor looked over at Olivia. "Dance with me?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

Olivia blushed and looked into his eyes. "Absolutely," she whispered.

He looked over at the gentlemen at the table. "If you'll excuse us." He stood up and walked to the dance floor with her. They were the only ones there. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand as she rested her free hand on his shoulder. "You fit so perfectly in my arms."

She smiled and looked at the floor as they started swaying to the music. She rested her head on his chest. "This… Mm."

Trevor rested against her. "What is it, beautiful?"

Olivia smiled. "This moment is so perfect," she whispered, afraid speaking too loud would break the feeling that enveloped her. "I don't want it to end," she closed her eyes and let out a breath as they let the music move them.

He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "And you said you had no rhythm."

She chuckled and looked up at him. "I'm just following your lead." She kissed him softly and rested her head back on his chest. She blushed and turned her face away from the crowd. "Everyone's looking."

Trevor rubbed her back to ease her panic. "They're looking at how beautiful you are."

Olivia looked up at him. "Hardly," she whispered. "It's not bothering me as much as it would have before."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Before?"

She smiled brightly and took her hand from his and wrapped her arms around him and looked deeply into his eyes. "Before you," she rested her forehead against his. "You make me feel beautiful, you take away my insecurities," she whispered.

Trevor kissed her softly. "Can I ask you something?"

Olivia smiled. "Alex?" she asked, seeing him nod. "Well, at the time I guess, I was jealous she could keep a man for so long. Now… I don't want to share you. Knowing Alex knows what your kiss feels like… what you feel like, I'm jealous she found out first, I guess." She spoke softly.

He furrowed his brow. "How long do you think we dated for, Olivia?"

She was taken aback. "About a month, give or take," she shrugged.

Trevor chuckled. "Is that what she told you?"

Olivia shook her head and shrugged. "Alex isn't really one to kiss and tell. I just know she always seemed to have dates for about a month after that date Elliot and I interrupted."

He caressed her face. "That was the only date we went on baby. I dropped her off at home and kissed her on the cheek. That's it."

She smiled up at him. "Really?" she saw him nod and she kissed him passionately and giggled against his lips. "You know, my kindergarten teacher told me I was the best sharer in the class. But I don't want to share you," she whispered. "I only want to share your heart with our child… or… Children," she whispered.

Trevor pulled her into another kiss as he dipped her. She smiled against his lips as their kiss continued. He broke the kiss softly as he pulled her back up. "That's something you'll never have to worry about," he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

Olivia smiled and took his hands in hers and kissed his knuckles. "I love you, baby," she whispered back. She looked over at their table and saw their appetizers come to the table. "Come on, let's go have dinner," she grinned and walked with him to their table, sitting in her chair after he pulled it out for her.

He sat next to her and smiled at the others at the table. "Sorry, I promised my girl a dance," he looked over at Olivia and smiled, gently squeezing her thigh.

They ate their dinners and talked some more, once they finished their dessert Olivia leaned into Trevor and whispered. "I need to run to the ladies' room, be right back." She kissed his cheek and excused herself to the bathroom. After she used the bathroom, she slipped her panties off and put them in her otherwise empty purse. She washed her hands and walked back to the table, smiling at Trevor as she sat down.

"You okay?" he asked her, taking her hand in his.

She smiled and nodded and leaned in again to whisper. "Can we head back?" she pulled back to look at him.

Trevor took her hand and kissed it. "You bet." He turned to the table. "I'm sorry to cut this evening short, but we really should get going. We're both a little tired."

Olivia smiled. "Sleeping in strange places, you know?" she looked at Trevor then around the table. "It was so lovely to meet all of you, and I look forward to seeing you again."

"The pleasure was ours, Olivia," Jillian smiled.

Trevor stood up and pulled Olivia's chair out and she stood up and took his hand, said their goodbyes and walked out of the restaurant. "That went well," he said and rested his hand on her back.

She looked up at him. "I hope we persuaded them to let you buy the firm," she said and felt a chill run up her back. She crossed her arms and tried to warm herself up.

He noticed and looked at her. "Cold?"

Olivia blushed and nodded. "A little," she felt his jacket wrap around her shoulders. "Thank you," she whispered and looked up at him. "Can we maybe get a cab?" she asked before leaning up to whisper in his ear. "I have no panties on." She bit her bottom lip.

Trevor grinned and put his hand up and yelled "Taxi!" He heard Olivia's giggle and he turned back to her and kissed her gently as a cab pulled up. "Let's get back to the hotel," he whispered in her ear.

She bit her bottom lip and she climbed into the taxi after he opened the door for her. He slid in next to her and told him where they were going and she kissed him softly. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Trevor," she whispered to him.

He smiled and kissed her temple. "The night is still young, my love."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to leave a review on here or send me a tweet (mariskaxcouric) and I'll see you next update, which hopefully won't take so long!**


	12. Ditto

**I hate that it keeps taking me so long to update. I just started school, and I just started contributing to a sports blog! Things have been a little hectic the past few weeks, but I'm doing my best, I promise! Anyway, thank you guys so much for sticking with me, with all my sporadic updating habits. I love you all! This is the longest chapter I think I've ever written for any story, so... Enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia stepped into the elevator with Trevor, and as soon as the door closed his lips were on hers and his hand was in her hair. She moaned and bit on his bottom lip. She felt the wall of the elevator against her back and she arched into him, pulling her lips from his. "We need to get to the room now," she whispered against his lips, pulling him closer by the lapels of his jacket.

Trevor groaned and started to kiss her neck, running his hands over her back. "Slow elevator," he grumbled in her ear.

She gasped as she felt his lips on her neck, grasping onto his short hair. "You're not helping matters, baby," she whispered and found his lips again. The elevator door dinged and the doors opened on their floor. He walked her back up against the door. She giggled and broke the kiss. "You should probably get me inside," she murmured against his lips.

He took the key card from his pocket and slid it into the door as her lips found his neck again. He groaned and pushed the door open and pulled her inside and pressed her against the wall and moved his lips to her ear. "You're so sexy," he whispered.

Olivia groaned and untied his tie. "You get me so hot baby," she whispered and bit his bottom lip. "I need you," she whispered.

Trevor grinned and bit on her neck. "You really have no panties on?"

She bit her bottom lip and shrugged. "You want to feel to find out or do you want to see them in my purse?"

He ran his hands up her legs and to her clit and rubbed it gently. He heard her moan and he grinned, pulled away and ran his hands up her back, unzipping her dress, letting it fall to the floor. "Turn around," he whispered in her ear.

Olivia grinned and turned so her back was to him. "You want me to assume the position?" she asked on a breath, bracing herself against the wall and spreading her legs. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes hooded with desire, "What are you going to do to me?"

Trevor grinned and ran his hand up her bare back, expertly unhooking her bra in one motion, letting it fall before he ran his hands up to her hair and took the clip out of it. She shook her hair out and grinned when she felt him gently tug at her hair. "I'm going to tease you, bring you to the edge of the most glorious orgasm you've ever hand then back off, until you're writhing beneath my touch and begging me to let you come. Then I'm going to fuck you until they knock on our door and tell us to shut up because you're going to be screaming for more," he bit on her ear lobe.

She whimpered, feeling her body shake. "Trevor," she whispered, begging him already for his touch.

He grinned and ran his hands over her body, softly, teasingly. "You know, I'm hungry," he whispered. "Maybe it's time for dessert?" he whispered in her ear.

Olivia let out a shaky breath, knowing exactly what he was talking about, but still wanting to be a smart ass. "You had your dessert already," she grinned, and gasped when she felt his fingers find her clit again.

Trevor bit her earlobe and teased her clit. "You know damn well what I mean," he whispered. "You ready for a night of pure ecstasy?"

She craned her neck back and captured his lips moaning in response, pushing her hips back, grinding into his, biting gently on his bottom lip as he pulled away. He kissed down her back, slipping between her legs, licking up her slit. She gasped at the contact, holding him against her center.

He groaned and wrapped his lips around her, sucking her clit and gripping her ass, doing his best to help her stay upright. He pulled away and pushed two fingers inside her. "Fuck, you're so sexy," he looked up at her as his fingers moved in and out of her at a quick pace, one hand pulling at her nipple, the other bracing her against the wall, her legs staring to tremble. "You gonna come for me?"

Olivia threw her head back and moaned loudly. "Baby, please," she begged. "Let me come baby, I need it," she whimpered and gripped his hair. "I'm so close don't stop," she begged.

Trevor grinned and sucked a little more on her clit before pulling away. "Begging to come already? Hmm, maybe I should stop, have some more fun," he whispered, pulling away from her.

She groaned. "Trevor Langan, I swear to God if you don't let me come I will handcuff you to that bed and make you watch while I make myself come," her voice was desperate, pleading. She saw his face in front of hers and felt him pick her up, squealing, as he carried her to the bed and climbed on top of her. She grinned and looked up at him. "Hi," she whispered as she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips, groaning, her head lifting to kiss him deeper, more passionately.

He smirked and pulled away from the kiss, kissing down her body, down her legs, picking one up and resting it on his shoulder, kissing her inner calf. "You're so beautiful," he whispered and shrugged his jacket off, letting it fall on the floor.

Olivia pulled him closer. "You're a damn tease," she whispered, her body yearning for his touch. She kissed him again, begging him to finish what he started, moving his fingers to her center, sighing as she felt his rough fingers brush against her, but groaning as he quickly turned the tables and pinned her arms by her head and pulled away from the kiss. "Baby please," she begged.

Trevor smirked and kissed her nose. "Patience my love," he whispered. "I promise it'll be so worth it," he buried his head in her neck. "You want me inside you?

She huffed and arched her back. "You're a little overdressed for that, don't you think," she asked and raised an eyebrow.

He grinned and kissed down to her abdomen, gently nipping at the skin. "Someone's getting feisty," he whispered and continued his pleasurable torment of her body.

"I'm sexually frustrated, I'm ready to come, but someone," she said, emphasizing the word. "Won't give me the final push over the edge," Olivia said through gritted teeth.

Trevor kissed up to her lips. "I'm going to let your hands go, and you're not going to touch your pussy in any way. You're not going to touch your clit or play with your nipples, so I can get my clothes off, and then I'll let you finish. Got it?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Hurry up," she grumbled. She felt him ease up on her hands and get up and she figured she'd test him and she ran her hands over her body, moving her hands over her clit, it wasn't long before she felt him back on her, her arms pinned over her head and his lips on hers. She moaned and begged for more.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You keep playing and I'll make you wait all night to come," he whispered. "I'm no stranger to blue balls, I can make you wait all night," he bit her earlobe.

Olivia let out a breath and looked into his eyes. "You wouldn't," she whispered, her eyes narrowing.

Trevor smirked and looked down at her. "Want to bet on that?" he asked receiving no response. "I'll take that as a no," he kissed her gently. "Just let me get my clothes off," he whispered and continued kissing her. "I promise," he murmured, "I'll give you one of the best orgasms of your life," he finished speaking, his lips on her neck, gently biting.

She groaned. "Make it fast, I can't hold out much longer," she whispered, her head turning to give him better access.

He pushed off her and untied his tie, letting it fall to the ground, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he watched Olivia lick her lips as she watched his skin come into view. He turned his back and pushed his pants and boxers over his hips, hearing her moan and turning his head back towards her and saw her back arched, her hands still over her head. He let his shirt slide off his shoulders and he walked back over to the bed. "Open your eyes," he whispered.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and looked into his, seeing lust shining back at her, but something else, something so much more powerful, she saw the love and adoration he held for her. She smiled and kissed him. The atmosphere had changed, the tempo had changed. This went from animalistic need, to a desire to get closer to one another. She got on her knees, facing him, her hands on his shoulders. "Sit," she whispered, seeing him sit in front of her. She straddled his lap, sitting on his thighs, running her fingers over his shoulders.

Trevor rested his hands on her hips. "You okay?" he whispered, noticing the shift in the air. He'd hoped that he hadn't pushed too far, that he didn't ruin this.

She rested her forehead against his and she nodded. "Yeah," she whispered back. "I'm wonderful," she grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. "I just… I realized that you and me," she took a deep breath and ran her hands over his chest. "You told me you would give me one of the best orgasms I've ever had," as much as she wanted to look away from his gaze, she couldn't. "You always do. There's no rush," she smiled and caressed his face. "Let's not rush tonight," she bit her bottom lip. "Let's just let tonight be about us," she kissed him softly.

He kissed her back, running his hands over her skin. He cradled her head in his hand, keeping the kiss soft and slow. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Olivia looked into his eyes. "I love you too," she responded, touching his lips softly, looking from his eyes to his lips. "So much," they sat there staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes, their breathing syncing up. She leaned in and kissed him and moved over him, feeling him inside her. She broke the kiss and let out a heavy breath. "Mm," she let out a moan and arched her back as she started to move her hips over him.

Trevor let out a groan when he felt her slip over him, and moved his hips into hers. "Oh, baby," he whispered and flipped them so he was on top of her, taking her hands in his, entwining their fingers. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as his lips found hers again, their hips moving together slowly, the only sounds were their breathless moans as they moved together.

She hadn't ever felt like this, like her soul was entangling with his. It should have scared her, it should have sent her running for the hills, but it didn't. She felt her heart open more than it already was to him, and in that moment she realized she didn't just love Trevor Langan, she was _in_ love with him. Her back arched and her legs wrapped around his waist, feeling her muscles start to contract. "Trevor," she whispered his name as if it was a solemn prayer.

He felt her muscles contract around him, and he promised himself he wasn't going to come without her. Just looking at her like this was all it took. He hoped she was feeling everything he was, and that he was putting all of that feeling into his actions. "Come for me baby," he whispered and captured his lips in hers.

Olivia let go and let out a breath as she let euphoria wash over her body. She felt his release inside her shortly after hers and she smiled. "Oh," she felt his body weight on top of her and she closed her eyes, running her fingers through his hair.

Trevor let out a groan and placed chaste kisses on any skin he could reach without needing to move his body. "Wow," he whispered in her ear, hearing her chuckle and seeing her look down at him, a bright smile on her face, still flushed from orgasm.

She caressed his skin and rested back against the pillow. "You can say that again," she whispered. "You definitely came through," she let her fingers gently scratch up his back.

He snuggled into her and closed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, sleep evident in his voice.

Olivia smiled. "Best orgasm I've ever had," she whispered. She looked over at the clock. "It's after midnight, we should get some sleep."

Trevor pushed himself up, feeling her pull him back down. "Can I ask you something?" he asked her, taking one of her hands back in hers, holding their hands up and looking at them.

"Hm?" she asked, her eyes closed, exhausted.

"Have you ever imagined your wedding?" he asked her, kissing her knuckles.

Olivia's eyes opened and she smiled. "When I was a kid… I would even walk around with a pillowcase on my head as a veil."

"Tell me about it," Trevor whispered.

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "I wanted to be a princess. Big poufy dress, a veil, tiara." She bit her bottom lip. "And I wanted to get married at Saint Patrick's Cathedral."

"I didn't know you were Catholic?" he asked her softly.

Olivia smiled. "I'm not… I'm not any religion really. I just always thought that's how it was. You get married in a big dress, in a big church…" she shrugged. "I even knew my dad was going to walk me down the aisle." She wanted to roll her eyes at her younger self.

Trevor propped himself up. "I thought you didn't know your dad," he asked, confused.

She looked at him. "You promise me you won't laugh at me, because it's so utterly ridiculous, I'm kind of embarrassed." She saw him nod and she took a deep breath. "When I was a kid, I didn't know what rape was. I thought the only way to make a baby was for a mother and father to love each other. My mom, no matter how many guys she brought home, there was only one she would say she loved. She loved him so much, I was convinced he was my dad."

"And that was?" Trevor asked her, finding her childhood mind fascinating.

"Frank Sinatra," she rolled her eyes and looked into his. "I had this whole elaborate idea that he was going to come and rescue me from my mother. I actually held onto that hope until the day my mother told me the truth about my dad," she whispered, looking away from him. "Even though part of me knew that it wasn't true, as I got older… I needed a way to escape from my mother. Once my mom told me about who my dad really was, I stopped looking for limos to stop outside our apartment building, and started for looking for love wherever I could find it. I just wanted out." She felt the tears well up in her eyes.

He wiped her eyes with his thumbs and looked at her. "Hey, look at me," he whispered and saw her eyes meet his. "I think every kid who has an abusive parent looks for an escape somewhere. I found out for a school project I was part English and swore I was an heir to the throne, and that I really needed to be in England to claim it once Queen Elizabeth died." He saw her smile. "I'd never laugh at you for surviving the only way you knew how."

Olivia moved their hands to kiss his knuckles. "Thank you," she whispered. "My wedding ideas have changed now, though, so don't expect to propose and see me walk down the aisle looking like a cream puff."

Trevor let out a laugh and kissed her softly. "Tell me," he whispered.

"I want a classic, sexy, simple dress, formfitting, but not to the point where you see all my flaws, and don't tell me I don't have any," she said cutting off the interruption she knew was coming. "I don't even know if I want to wear white… I'm no virgin, I'm probably the furthest thing from pure you could find. I'd probably be better off walking down the aisle in a blood red dress."

He looked at her. "You can where whatever color you damn well please. Just because you've had sex doesn't mean you're not pure. You have the purest heart I've ever seen in anyone. It's beautiful to see. You give people closure, Olivia, would anyone who didn't have a pure heart be able to do that?"

Olivia looked into his eyes. "How do you know exactly what to say to make me feel better?"

Trevor kissed her gently and rolled off her, pulling her closer to him. "I honestly couldn't tell you, I'm just glad I can help put your beautiful mind at ease."

She rested her head on his chest. "I love you," she whispered and kissed his chest. "Thank you for loving me, even with all the baggage.

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for loving me, even though you don't like my job." He ran his hand over her shoulders. "You're the best damn thing that's ever happened to me." He whispered softly to her.

Olivia smiled at him and whispered, "Ditto."

* * *

**A/N: One of my favorite things about writing fanfic is that I get to create things about characters, I get to come up with little tidbits we may not see, or in Trevor's case, a whole back story. I love digging a little deeper into these characters to gain a better understanding of my own perception of them, because after all, media consumption is all about perception, isn't it? Anyway, please if you have a free second, leave a review, here or on Twitter (mariskaxcouric) and stay tuned for the next chapter... whenever that may come! **


End file.
